Choices
by Emachinescat
Summary: Since that fateful day when Jake found out Rose's secret, nightmares about confronting her have been haunting his dreams. What follows is an epic and harrowing series of events that will change his life forever.
1. Dreams

Choices by Emachinescat

An American Dragon: Jake Long Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: Since that fateful day when Jake found out Rose's secret, nightmares about confronting her have been haunting his dreams. What follows is an epic and harrowing series of events that will change his life forever.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm back, this time with a whole new story! Yay me! Before I begin chapter 1 (which some of you have already read), I want to clear a few things up! THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO "AN UNLIKELY TEAM". Rather, it is another way that I think Jake and Rose could find eachother's secrets...Okay I LOVE Jake 'n Rose stories! But this one is way different than any of the others I've written. Review responses are at the bottom.**

**Now, without further ado, here's chapter one!**

* * *

**Choices **

**Chapter One: Dreams**

_Fear grips me as she runs toward me…I have to defend myself…but I can't hurt her…she's my friend. But if I don't, she'll kill me…I battle within myself as she draws nearer…time seems to stop as she says, "Say goodbye!" I feel excruciating pain and everything goes dark… _

_I sat up in my bed, drenched in sweat. I was gasping for breath, and the world seemed to be spinning. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the dream…It was a dream, I tell myself firmly. It didn't really happen. _

_But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the image of Rose, Rose my friend, the girl I've had a crush on since the beginning of eighth grade, as she unknowingly revealed to me that she was Huntsgirl…_

_Even if it didn't happen then, it will eventually. _As that thought passed through my mind, a sudden chill ran through me, cutting through my bones, making me feel as though I had just been frozen solid. Someday the day would come when I would have to make the decision…Do I defeat the Huntsgirl to save the magical world…or do I die so that Rose will be okay?

Still breathing heavily, I crawled back into bed…Being the American Dragon was not easy…

_I am walking through the hallway of my school, hoping that I don't run into…Rose! As she draws nearer to me, I try to remain calm. "Yo, Rose, 'sup?" I ask casually._

_"You know what's up," she replies coldly. "I know your secret, Jake. You are the American Dragon." I open my mouth in horror, but she isn't finished. "And I just wanted to let you know, Jake," she says softly, "THAT I DON'T CARE! My job as Huntsgirl is to slay dragons…so prepare to die…Hiyah!"_

_"Noooooo!"_

* * *

"Jake!" I awoke to someone yelling my name. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I was in my room, lying on my bed, and, once again, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. And bending over me was my mom and dad.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked weakly. I tried to get up, but was quickly stopped by my mom, who had an extremely worried look on her face.

As I lay back down, my mom put a cold hand on my pounding head. "He's warm," she said to Dad, who also looked concerned.

"Yo, Moms, I'm fine," I said feebly, once again trying to block out the nightmare.

"No, you're not," said Dad firmly, sticking a thermometer into my mouth. I was too tired to protest, so took it calmly. "Whew!" he whistled. "111 degrees! I'll call a doctor!"

"No, really, Pops," I protested, "I'm fine. I've got, like, a huge Mythology test today…"

"Not anymore," said Dad. "I'm calling a doctor! You could be in serious danger with a temp that high!" And he strode out of the room.

"It's not really 111 is it?" I asked Mom, frowning. "If it was that high, I'd be, like, dead."

"It appears that way on the thermometer, but dragons can get much higher temperatures than humans…but it only affects you like a temperature of, say, 101. Listen, Jake," she said, changing the subject. "I called your Grandfather to come over. He might be able to help you…with whatever it is that's troubling you." And, smiling slightly, she walked out of the room, saying, "Just call if you need anything."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was ch. 1. The next one should be here soon. **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

_**To Fletty: **Thanks I'm glad you want me to continue. Oh, and I know I've gotten some GREAT ideas (including yours) and I will definitely be using them!_

_**To epobbp: **Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. _

_**To Fuddog: Thanks** I'm glad u think so. And no, this one isn't the sequel. That'll be coming later. He's dreaming about Rose killing him because in this story, he's just found out that she's Huntsgirl, and he is dreading the day when he'll have to confront her once more. _

_**To snowboarder9:** I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this story too. _


	2. The First Real Challenge

**A/N: Okay, I hoped u liked chapter one. Here I am with chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! (It might be kinda long!)**

**

* * *

**

**Choices**

**Chapter Two: The First Real Challenge**

_I am fighting the Huntsgirl…she takes off her mask…Rose. "Hi, Jake," she says tauntingly, pointing her Huntsstick at me. There is a flash of light, and I know no more…_

I sat up rigidly in bed, and noticed that Grandpa and Fu were in my bedroom. "Hey, G," I said hoarsely, lying back down.

"Jake," said Grandpa seriously. "I think I know what is troubling you…Ever since you found out that your friend was Huntsgirl…you've not been the same."

Sighing, I decided to tell him the truth.

"The thing is…I know that someday I'll have to-to chose between, telling Rose, or…or…"

"Yes, I see young one. Now, your father has arranged for a doctor to come and check you out…"

"Yo, G, I'm fine," I said, frowning.

"Jake, listen. We will give you a simple potion to bring your temperature down to look like a normal human's…so that the doctor won't insist on doing tests to see why your temperature is so high…"

"You mean, they could find out that I'm a dragon just by some temperature tests?"

"No, of course not," said Grandpa impatiently. "It would just be a waste of valuable time."

"Oh," I said. "But why can't you just make one to make me feel better right now?"

"Hey, kid, don't sweat it. We can," said Fu Dog, "but don't you think that it would seem a little odd if your dad saw you sick one minute, and then you're fine the next? Plus, magic isn't the solution for everything! Ah-goo-goo!"

* * *

"Hmmm…his temperature is not too high…only 101 degrees."

"Oh, but Doc, I know that it said 111."

"You must have read the thermometer wrong," said the doctor to my dad. "Truth is, if his temp was that high, he probably wouldn't be alive right now."

I suppressed a grin, but held back. "It seems," continued the doctor, "that this is not really a virus or anything of that sort. I believe that this sudden illness is a result of stress. Have you had a hard week, young man?"

"Well…" I suddenly saw Rose in my mind…heard her voice as loud as if she were actually here…_Like it? It's the mark of the Huntsclan. It assures me that I was born to do one thing-slay dragons! _

"Ahem." I was jerked back into the present with several anxious faces.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I have," I said casually.

"Well, I suggest sleep and lots of it. Maybe some Tylenol. And if you aren't feeling any better by, say, day after tomorrow, call me." And he left.

After he was gone, Dad left the room with my little sister Haley trailing behind him. Mom, Grandpa, and Fu Dog stayed with me. "Well," said Mom after an awkward silence, "you heard the doctor. Sleep and lots of it."

"Yo, I can't sleep my day away! I've got, like, stuff to do! Hey, Gramps, can't you give me that feel-better potion now?"

"Well…I suppose I could give you some form of it. But I think your father and the doctor would be surprised if you felt better ten minutes after they left. Let's see…he suggested sleep, so Fu Dog will make a combination of a potion that will make you well and a sleeping potion. You should wake up tomorrow as good as new."

"But, G, that still doesn't help me any! I'll still be sleeping the day away! Plus, whenever I close my eyes, I see _her_."

"What?" said Mom, who had been quiet all this time. "Who?" I realized that I hadn't told her about Rose being Huntsgirl. I didn't normally talk to her about my missions.

Grandpa cleared his throat uneasily. "I'll tell you later," he muttered to my confused mom.

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed.

"All right, Fu Dog will also add a pinch of no dreaming potion as well. How's that?"

"A'ight, I guess."

* * *

The next day I woke up feeling fine. As I walked through the hallway of my school on my way to Mythology , I ran into Rose! Suddenly I felt sick. I seemed to have trouble breathing, but tried to remain calm. "Uh…h-hi, Rose," I said awkwardly.

"Hey, Jake. Where were you yesterday?"

"Um…s-sick."

"Well, are you better now?"

"I don't kn-know."

"You look a little pale. Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine. I just-oh will you look at that! It's time for Mythology! I'll talk to you later." And, breathing a sigh of relief, I ran to class.

After an hour and a half of boring lectures about what Mr. (I mean, Professor) Rotwood calls "magical creatures", I heard the magic words. "Class dismissed."

Trixie and Spud quickly caught up with me while I was walking toward the main hall toward the exit. "Hey, bro," said Spud. "Dude, where were you yesterday? I mean, we were like, here, and you were, well, not…"

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I was…sick."

"Yo, Jakie, this doesn't have anything to do with you-know-who, does it?"

"Yeah," I said, frowning. My two best friends had been with me when I found out about Rose. "I sorta had a nightmare last night…about her. Then I woke up and everybody was buggin' out 'cause I had a little temperature."

"Like 99 degrees or somethin'?" asked Trixie.

"Nah," I said. "Only 111."

"Say wha-?"

"Never mind," I said testily. "Point is, everything's fine now…fine…" I had suddenly spotted Rose walking toward us.

"Hey, Jake, why'd you rush off like that?"

"I, uh, was gonna be late for Mythology…and I don't want to get into any more trouble with Rotwood…he's already busted me for missing school."

"Oh, well, that's okay, I guess."

"Uh, right. Well, gotta go. Bye!" And I rushed off, leaving Rose with a puzzled expression on her face.

As I was skateboarding down an alley with Trixie and Spud on the way home, I heard an anxious voice from upon the rooftop. "Help, help, don't ya know?" I looked up and saw a young leprechaun girl with red hair and wearing a green dress that was cornered on a rooftop…by Huntsgirl.

"Yo, Jakie, it's time for your big, bad, dragon business, boy!" Trixie said, glancing up at the leprechaun cowering from the Huntsgirl.

"I…can't," I muttered almost inaudibly.

"Jake," said Trixie sternly, "you can't just let the Huntsgirl win! Just because you know who she is. Look, boy. You are the American Dragon. You have a job, buddy. You gotta protect all those 'magical creatures'. You can't just let Rose get in the way! If you back out, you are letting down the entire magical world. Just think about that, Jakie."

I sighed. Trixie was right. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of my responsibilities. I was the American Dragon, and I had duties. "Okay," I said firmly, taking a deep breath. "DRAGON UP!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked chapter two. Please remember to review and I'll update ASAP!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	3. A Lucky Shot

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with chapter 3! Review responses are at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**So here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Three: A Lucky Shot**

"Dragon," muttered Huntsgirl as she saw me approaching. Usually, I would have said something along the lines of, "Hey, hot stuff. Miss me?" But tonight I was silent. "Listen," I said cautiously, taking a deep breath. "I really need you to stop picking on that leprechaun, okay? I…" I couldn't do this.

"What? You think I'm just gonna drop it and let it go? That I'm going to all of a sudden stop because you're being polite? I don't think so!"

This wasn't working. I couldn't do this. I turned around sharply, and as I did so, my tail hit Huntsgirl in the stomach. She flew across the building and landed near the edge, groaning. I gasped, then paused, stuck between going to help her and turning away. Before I could do anything, however, Huntsman went to her side and said, "That was a lucky shot, Dragon. We will meet again." And then with a flash of green light, they disappeared.

The young leprechaun girl beamed at me, still clutching her gold tightly. "Thank-yee, Dragon," she said in her Irish accent.

"Uh...no biggie."

She laughed then said, "Me name's Amanda. Mandie for short."

"Great. Thanks," I said, turning away. I was in no mood for chatting.

"Wait! Could a good man like you please help return a leprechaun to the ground?"

I frowned, wondering why she was on the roof anyway. I didn't have to wait long to know the answer, however. On our way down to the ground, she told me something along the lines of her boyfriend, Victor, had taken her up to the rooftop for a date, and when the Huntsclan had come, he had fled without taking her.

When we hit the ground and I had morphed back into human form, Trixie and Spud came running over. "Yo, Jakie!" said Trixie, "I saw the whole thing! I told you you could do it!"

"Yeah, totally," I muttered. I then said good bye to Mandie, warning her to be careful. Then Trixie, Spud, and I skateboarded away. All the way home, my buds congratulated me and informed me that they knew that I could do it. But all I could think about was that I really didn't do it. Huntsman was right: I did have a lucky shot. I was never going to be able to face Rose again. Little did I know at the time, I would be coming face to face with her very soon...

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Honestly, but please don't be too harsh. Hee, hee. I'm still kinda establishing the setting and story, but there should be more action later. Anyway, please read and review, and I'll update ASAP.**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_**AmericanDragonFan: **I'm glad you like it._

_**Fuddog:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I am going to use your idea, but not quite the next chapter, but something like you said will probably happen. _


	4. Granpa's Advice

**A/N: Hi! I'm back w/chapter four. I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers and thank them for all the reviews they've sent:Fletty, AmericanDragonFan, Fuddog, snowboarder9, and Worker72. Thanks, guys! Responses are at the bottom.**

**It is time...for chapter four!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Four: Granpa's Advice**

I kept seeing my mom cast worried glances at me across the table during dinner. I knew that it was because she cared about me, but for some reason, it irritated me. I frowned and started pushing my mashed potatoes around on my plate.

I had told Gramps about my "defeat" of the Huntsclan and how I saved Mandie, excluding that it was all an accident. "A lucky shot," as Huntsman called it. I sighed. My life just didn't make sense. Why couldn't I just be normal? That way, I could flirt with a girl without worrying if she's going to turn around and kill me...

"Jake, honey, you okay?"Mom asked, concerned.

"Yah, I'm fine," I muttered sarcastically. I got up and said, "I'm done. I'm going to go visit Granpa. I'll be back later."

"Jake?" I turned to look at my mom. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," I muttered, then walked out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

I walked down the dimming streets of New York City. As I walked past old Mrs. Hinkleburger's apartment, where she was sitting on the steps, she called out, "Mr. Long!" I turned. She looked at me sharply and said, "I'm still waiting for you to pay me for those roses you ran over last month!"

"Yeah, no problem," I yelled back, and continued my walk to Granpa's shop. Frowning, I remembered how last month the old lady had went ballistic because I accidentally ran over a few of her roses. It was an accident...just like this afternoon.

When I entered Granpa's shop, I saw G sitting at the counter, short legs dangling from the stool, and Fu Dog reading the newspaper. "Hey," I said, sitting down in a rickety chair and staring blankly at the blank TV screen.

"Jake, what is wrong?"

I sighed and said,"I need you to whip up a potion...one that will...maybe, you know, help me face Huntsgirl without going nuts."

"But...I thought you fought her this afternoon and did fine."

It was time for the truth. "I didn't. When I hit her...I was just turning to walk away...I couldn't do it."

Granpa and Fu Dog looked at me in disappointment. "Jake, you are the American Dragon. You have responsibilities to attend to-with or without Rose," said Granpa softly.

"You see, kid, you can't just live in fear."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Sounds like it."

"No I'm not! The American Dragon isn't afraid of anything!"

"Good," said Fu. "Then you are going to have to face Huntsgirl. If what you say it the truth, then what happened this afternoon was an accident. You're not going to be able to defeat the Huntsgirl with lucky shots."

The words "lucky shots" triggered something inside me. I faced Gramps and Fu and yelled, "LUCKY SHOTS? I don't think you understand! You haven't had to deal with the girl you like being your worst enemy! I came here tonight to ask for help, but I don't need it...I'm fine on my own. I'll defeat the Huntsclan-without your advice or your potion!" And with that, I stormed out of the shop. I didn't head for home though. I started toward Central Park. I needed some time to think.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 4. I hope you like it, and I'll update soon, so 5 should be here soon. **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

_**snowboarder9: **Thanks. I'm glad you think it's good. Oh, yeah, and I'm glad u think I'm doing a good job w/the internal conflict. This is actually one of the first stories I've ever written with a main character having a huge conflict with themselves like that. I'm glad u like it. _

_**Worker72: **I...really don't know why you got the feeling that Jake's mom calls Rose and they work out their mutual problems...because I wasn't planning on making that happen. I also want to thank you. I totally see where you are coming from, what with the Huntsclan having a sort of curse...I have an idea that I think you might be proud of and really like...but you'll just have to wait'n see..._

_**AmericanDragonFan: **I'm glad u like it. _

_**Fuddog: **That's so cool! I wish I had a plushie like that! Is it soft? How big is it? Where'd you get it? Okay, I'm getting off the subject. Thanks for the review,and I'm glad you like it. _


	5. Victor

**A/N: I'm back, and it's time for chapter 5! Yay! Anyway, this chapter should be more interesting than the last...I hope. As usual, review replies are at the bottom. :)**

**A'ight...here's chapter five!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Five: Victor**

It was dark and chilly, but I didn't care. I just needed some time to think; to get away from my misery.

I shivered as I sat on a cold bench in Central Park. _I can't believe that Rose is Huntsgirl. She seems so sweet and nice, and she's a major hottie...I know that she's my mortal enemy, but I can't hurt her, she's still my friend. But is she really? If she's truly my friend, she'll stand by me no matter what... _I shook my head and grimaced. I was starting to think like Gramps. I sighed, realizing that I probably had been too harsh on him and Fu Dog.

_I really wish that I could just pass the dragon torch to the next student and be done with it. This dragon junk is ruining my life. I can't take it...I can't stand the thought of Rose being evil...but she is, and there's nothing I can do about it. I know that I am the American Dragon, and that it's my duty to protect magical creatures, but how can I when my friend Rose is Huntsgirl? I just wish-_

I jumped and looked at the bushes. My thoughts had been cut short by a snap of a twig and rustle of leaves. I got to my feet and looked at the bushes in alarm. They were shaking. I gulped, and got ready to run at any time. Besides there being the usual dangers of New York City life, namely pick-pockets, gangsters, and any form of snake that lives in the park, there was also the magical threats:evil wizards, giant spiders, werewolves, magical chipmunks (what, they exist!)...or worse, the Huntsclan.

"Yo, if you are some kind evil freak-o, I want to warn you, I got mad skills, yo!"I said, but my voice wavered.

The rustling didn't stop. All of a sudden, out of the bushes sprang...a leprechaun!

"Good ev'nin' to ya, Laddie," he said, green eyes scrutinizing me, taking in every little detail. I could feel his sharp gaze, and felt awkward.

Finally he diverted his gaze to the benched and motioned to it. "Shall we sit, Laddie?"

"Uh...sure, I guess."

"Wonderful. Me name's Victor, and-"

He didn't get any further because I cut him off. "Victor? You're Amanda's guy, aren't you?"

"Aye. At least I was."

"Yo, dude, what's that's supposed to mean?"

"Ach, she, um, how you say, 'broke up with me' after I left her on the rooftop. Accused me of being a coward."

"Well, yeah, I would too. That was pretty low. If the girl I loved was in danger, I'd..." But I fell silent, thinking of Rose.

"What else could I do? He hadn't seen me yet! I knew that the best chance of survival-for both of us-was for me to go back the we came...and get help!"

"Well, how come I didn't see you?"

"I left right before I saw you riding down the street. I watched you from around the corner. I went to get help, but by the time I got back with...ach...reinforcements, she was already gone. I thought she'd been captured...or worse, and I was heartbroken. I felt responsible. When I returned to our village, however, she was there, and pretty darn mad, to say the least!"

"Well, did you tell her what you told me?"

"Aye. She was still angry at me, but she'll soon get over it. Trust me."

"A'ight, whatever. Hey!" I exclaimed as a sudden thought struck me. "What are you doing out this late? Isn't it dangerous?"

"What about you?" he retorted, staring me down. For some reason, I couldn't seem to hold his gaze. Then his look softened and he said, "You seem a tad down in the dumps today. What's the matter?"

"Well..." I frowned, trying to decide whether or not to confide in a nearly complete stranger. I knew Granpa wouldn't approve...but who cared, right? I needed someone to talk to, and if Gramps wouldn't listen, I'd tell someone who would. Victor seemed like a nice guy anyway, someone I could trust. So I continued.

"See, it's just, being the American Dragon is such a drag...some things...have come up, and I just wish I could be like a normal human for like one day. Just to see what it feels like..."

"Hmm." Victor seemed to be deep in thought. "Normal for a day. Aye, something many magical guardians wish for...and I might be able to help you."

"Really? How?"

Victor stroked his red goatee. "Meet me here tomorrow night at sundown. I have an idea."

He got up, and I stood up as well, realizing that he barely went up to my waist. "Thanks," I said, "but...why are you helping me? You barely know me."

"Aye, 'tis true. But you saved my Amanda. She told me."

"I thought she broke up with you."

"Aye, that she did, but I still care for her. I am in your debt. Now, go home. Your parents will probably be worried about you. And don't forget...here, at sundown." He turned on his heel.

"Okay, thanks!" But the leprechaun had already disappeared into the bushes.

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think? I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try to update ASAP! Don't forget, please remember to R&R! Put a smile on, put a smile on, everybody come on, put a smile on! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

_**Review Replies: **_

_**To Worker72: **Yeah, that was a good idea. If you don't mind, I might use it a little later in the story..._

_**To snowboarder9: **I can't remember if I've already replied to your review on chapter 3, so I'm going to do it now (I'm very forgetful)...Thanks, I'm glad u liked it. _

_**To epobbp: **I'm glad u like it._

_**To AmericanDragonFan:** Yeah, he does have a temper...but think about it. He's just found out that his arch foe is his crush...it's kinda like finding out that Orlando Bloom (He's fine, and he's mine!) is like a heartless tyrant that wants to bring the world into submission. (That would never happen, but it's a cool analogy, right?) Anyway, I'm glad u like it, and I hope this one is just as good... _

_**To Fuddog: **I'm glad u like it. _


	6. Professor Rotwood

**A/N: Okay, what do you call a fly with it's wings off? A walk! Ha, ha. Get it? My Physical Science teacher told us that. Sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 6, as usual, review replies are at the bottom. **

**Okay, folks! Ready or not, here comes chapter 6!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Six: Professor Rotwood**

_I am walking through school. Rose approaches me and says, "Hey, Jake, do you have any secrets you want to tell me?"_

_"No," I reply truthfully. "I'm just a normal 13-year old boy."_

_"Good," replies Rose, "because I really like you-"_

_"I like you too." I take her hand, and then-_

THWAK! I jumped up, heart beating wildly. I was staring right into the face of...Professor Rotwood. "Mr. Long," said my teacher, clearly aggravated, "you were sleeping in class again, were you not? Why?"

"Well, um, Mr. Rotwood, there's a simple explina-"

I stopped short, seeing Rotwood's face go red with anger.

"Uh, I mean Professor! Professor Rotwood!"

"Mr. Long, I think I am an adequate teacher, no?"

I was very tempted to say no, but heldback, knowing the trouble it would cause me. So instead I said, "Yeah."

There was a snort from the back of the classroom. "Ha! Long is a teacher's pet! He actually said that _Professor _Rotwood is a good teacher."

I glared at Brad, who had made the remark. Rotwood glared at him as well and said, "Mr. Brad-I would not have Mr. Long as a pet even if my life counted on it. He is disrespectful and rude, and he cannot stay awake during my interesting lessons. Back to work!" Then he told me, "I'm watching you!"

I knew that my face was bright red. Not only did Rotwood inturupt the first good dream I'd had in a long time, but he embarrassed me in front of the whole class. I took a deep breath to calm myself and remembered my meeting with Victor this evening. He might be able to help me!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that chapter was like major short, but the next one should be longer (and hopefully more interesting). It will cover what happens when Jake meets Victor. Anyway, stay tuned, please R&R, and chapter 7 should be here soon...PS-Me and my friend Rebecca were having an interesting discussion after History today: what if you faked your own death, and then at your funeral, when someone was leaning over to look at you for the last time, you opened your eyes and said, "Hello, nice day for a funeral, isn't it?" You would probably scare the person out of their wits. Then my friend Cindy added that that is how you get people sent to the nuthouse. Sorry, that was totally off subject, but I thought that it was pretty interesting and funny. Anyway, please read and review, and i'll update asap! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

_**Review Replies: **_

_**To CelloSolo2007: **Thanks, I'm glad u like it. Thanks for reviewing. Love, EMcat._

_**To Fuddog: **Ah, very good idea/observation. Who knows? Maybe he is, or maybe he's just a real friendly leprechaun guy that wants to help Jake. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, I'm glad u like it...and were you serious about that plushie or not...'cuz if you are, I would like to know where I could get me one...anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Love, EMcat. _


	7. An Amazing Surprise

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with chapter 7, y'all! Hey, I want to thank all my reviewers. I woke up with a lovely surprise this morning: I went to bed with 15 reviews, and woke up with 23. Thanks! Okey-dokey, I've already received some great ideas, and I'll probably be using them sometime soon...Review replies are at the bottom, as per usual.**

**Okay, now to the show (or chapter, or whatever)! But before I begin, I have a very interesting piece of info to share: Did you know that Huntsman was voted the 4th most evil villain? I read it online. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Seven: An Amazing Surprise**

I left the house half an hour before the sun goes down. As I walked down the road to Central Park, I suddenly had the eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around quickly, but there was no one there. I decided that even if someone was following me, I could take them on...

All the way to the park, I would stop and look behind me. Finally I got annoyed at not being able to see anything. "Eye of the dragon," I whispered. My vision suddenly had a red tint but was much, much clearer. All I saw was a car driving down the road in the fading light.

When I arrived at the meeting place, the bushes rustled as they did the night before, and Victor came crawling out of them.

"Ev'nin to ya," he said, then took a seat beside me.

"'Sup?" I replied. The leprechaun fixed me with another one of his piercing stares.

"You are still troubled, no?"

"I guess."

"Do no' worry about it. I have found a way to help you...to make you a normal human for a day."

"Really, how? When? Can you do it today? I-" I stopped short as Victor jumped down from the bench and dove back into the bushes. I turned around and saw...Mr. (er,Professor, I mean) Rotwood staring at me, elation showing in his brown eyes.

"Yo, what are you doing here, Mr...er...Professor Rotwood?"

"Vhat do you sink I'm doing?" he said. "I am taking a lovely stroll in Central Park."

"Isn't it a little late for doin' that?"

"Vhat I do is my own business, Mr. Long. Now vhat are you doing here?"

"Well, what I do is my own business, too." Rotwood glared at me.

"I heard you talking to someone...who vas it?"

"No one...myself. Yeah, I was bored so I started talking to myself."

"Ah, is that right?" Rotwood stayed and questioned me for more than thirty minutes. Finally, when I was sure he was gone, I went over to the bushes and said, "Victor!Are you still here?"

"Aye." He stifled a yawn and stated, "That man sure had one big mouth. And asking you all those questions...but let us not dwell on past things. Follow me."

He ran behind the bush, with me following him. Pushing a certain knob on a nearby tree brought the bush and its surrounding ground up like a trapdoor swinging on its hinges.

I stared in amazement. "Aye, Laddie, incredible isn't it?It's my own design, another way for leprechauns to get to our underground home...shall we?"

I followed him down many flights of stone steps into complete darkness, which unnerved me. I had never been fond of the dark. Finally we stepped into a narrow tunnel (still pitch black)that got narrower every second. All this time, Victor had been quiet. Now he said, "Luciado Omegata."

"Say what?"

"It's the password to our city gate."

"What gate? I do- whoa."I stared, dumbfounded, at the magnificent sight before me. A humungous gateway had opened up, and everywhere I looked, little leprechauns with red hair, wearing green, bustled about doing everyday things. A cheer rang out as we stepped into the city. "Leieterm!" they chanted.

"What does that mean?" I muttered to Victor amidst the crowd of chanting leprechauns.

"Dragon," he said, and pointed to a gigantic structure amidst the green houses. I gasped in surprise. It was a statue of a dragon. It was a statue of me.

* * *

**A/N: Surprised? Well, I hope you liked it. Um, unless I'm able to update again this evening (which I probably will), I won't be updating until Sunday or Monday because it's my weekend with my dad, and he doesn't have a computer, but...we'll see. Anyway, please R n' R, and I'll do chapter 8 ASAP! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

_**To Worker72: **Yeah, it does make them a lot more interesting when they have a motive...and I've thought up of my own original one that u will see in the later part of my story...Yeah that would make sense for his dad too, it would make a lot more interesting conflict, and you are probably right about Jake regretting his choice...but maybe not...who knows? Well, I do, but I'm not giving it away! LOL. Anyway, that's a good idea about Rotwood following Jake...I just might use it. Well, thanks for your reviews. Luv, EMcat..._

_**To snowboarder9: **Thanks, I'm glad u like it..._

_**To art1502599: **Yeah, that's gotta hurt. And hopefully he'll be able to face his fears and face Huntsgirl...Love, EMcat._

_**To epobbp: **Yeah, there is one thing I forgot to add onto our discussion. We actually had part of the discussion with our teacher during History, and Mr. Cole said that after they find out you faked it, they'll come after you, and there really will be a funeral...I thought that was pretty funny. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like chapter 7..._

_**To Fuddog: **I feel so stupid! I didn't know that it was a joke or whatever, and I fell for it! Gosh, I just can't believe it...I'm glad u liked it though. Yeah, that would be good if something like that happened. Well...Thanks for the reviews, Love, EMcat._


	8. The Queen

**A/N: Can you make a complete sentence w/the words DETAIL, DEFEAT, DEFENSE, and DEDUCT? I can! DEFEAT of DEDUCT went over DEFENSE before DETAIL. Get it? The feet of the duck went over the fence before the tail. Funny, huh?**

**Alright, I guess I should make my mind stop straying and concentrate on the next chapter. Review replies are at the bottom. :)**

**Well, on with the chapter! **

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Eight: The Queen**

I was still amazed at the prospect of a statue of me-_me_-being up in the middle of the city as Victor led me into the depths of the excited leprechauns. "Leieterm!" said one, smiling at me. "We canno' thank you enough for your wonderful deed."

"Uh, right...what deed?"I muttered to Victor when her back was turned.

"You saved Amanda."

"Well, yeah, but..." I stared at my statue, the leprechauns' cries ringing in my ears. "Wow. She must be really popular."

"Aye, that she is. MOVE!" he yelled to a group of leprechaun children running around me, trying to get my attention. I looked at him in surprise, but he just cleared his throat and said, "C'mon, Laddie, this-a-way. To the palace. The queen wishes to speak to you."

"The queen? Really?" I looked around. "I don't see a palace."

"The queen likes nature. See that giant tree? Right over there?"

I looked closely, noting a gigantic tree over to the left, branches twisting this way and that. "You mean...that's the palace?"

"Aye. The palace is inside it."

It was hard to get through the crowd, but finally we were at the tree. I saw that the door was the same color as the tree, so it was hard to spot. Victor knocked three times. The door slowly creaked open.

We walked through the main hallway, which was dim,but I could see that the walls were covered with pictures of leaves and vines. Soon we arrived at another door. Victor knocked three times. The door opened, and I was amazed at what I saw.

The room was light and airy, quite unlike the hallway. Light streamed in from windows, and the floors were the purest white I had ever seen in my life. In the middle of the room, there was a throne made of a part of a tree cushioned with leaves.

But what was most surprising was was not the room, or even the throne, but rather, who was sitting on it. "Ah, hello, again," said the queen. It was Amanda.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know it was major short, but I can't help it. Were u surprised? Anyway, I probably won't be able to update again until Sunday, so I'm gonna apologize in advance. But it's really not that long, considering that tomorrow's Saturday...see, this weekend's my dad's, and right now he lives in an apartment with no computer. Oh, well. I guess I'd better go. Oh, by the way, today's my little sis's b-day. She's six! Yay! Anyway, I hope u liked this chapter,please continue to r and r, and I'll try to update ASAP! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

_**To epobbp: **Yeah, a statue of themselves would make anyone's ego bigger...but Jake? His head's big enough already. (Hee, hee) Thanks for reviewing. Anyway, I hope you like ch8, too!_

_**To snowboarder9: **Wow, you are so awesome. You've reviewed every chapter of every story I've written so far. Thanks. Oh, and I'm glad u like it. Love, EMcat. _

_**To CelloSolo2007: **Yeah, it's surprising, isn't it? Can you guess why? Hmm...I guess you'll just have 2 read 'n find out! Love, EMcat. _

_**To AmericanDragonFan:** I'm glad u like it so much. Thanks for reviewing. I was hoping that I could update again this evening too, and I'm glad I was able to. -EMcat. _

_**To Fuddog: **Yah, I thought he was pretty funny too. Thanks for your reviews. Luv, EMcat. _


	9. The Potion

**A/N: Hey! I'm FINALLY updating again. And guess what? I wasn't grounded. I was just with my dad, and he has no computer, but finally I'm back online and back with chapter 9.**

**Okay, before I begin, I would also like to state that I have submitted another fan fic, this time to the Harry Potter section, called "A New Friend or Foe". So if you like Harry Potter and want to read it, it's right there waiting for you. I've only got one chapter so far...**

**Reviews are at the bottom. ;o)**

**Well, it's time to begin chapter 9! But before I do, I want to know who's planning on watching the new episode of Jake Long that airs on the 22nd-Halloween Bash. I am, and I can't wait! Anyway, on with the chapter (which may be kinda short, sorry).**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Nine: The Potion**

"You-you're the queen? So, the reason behind the statue of me-"I chuckled, "is because I saved royalty...?"

"Aye. I am in your debt."

"But-but why didn't you tell me...when you saved me?"

"Oh, that." The leprechaun girl laughed heartily. "I wanted my hero to think of me as a friend...not a superior."

"Oh. So...now that I know who you are...do I bow or somethin'?"

"Oh, no, Leieterm Long, you are my hero. I am in your debt. I must say though, your visit is a wonderful surprise."

"Surprise? But, I thought-"

I was cut off by Victor, who looked nervous. "I just wanted you to get to see your hero again, your majesty." Then he turned to me and said out of the corner of his mouth, "I'll explain later, kid."

"Oh, hello, Victor," said Amanda icily, suddenly frowning.

"Hi, darlin'!"

"Ach! Do'na' call me that! We are strictly business, since you left me to die on that rooftop."

"But I-"

"Ach! No more. You are lucky I did'no' have you thrown into jail." Then she smiled once again, turned to me, and said, "Leieterm Long, I am honored with your visit. If there's anythin' I can do to make your stay any better, just let me know, okay?"'

"A'ight."

"Your majesty, I'll show him around," said Victor, pleading look in his green eyes.

"Very well, Victor. But-keep him safe. Admirers can do crazy things. Oh, and before you go, Leieterm,how long will your stay be?"

"Oh, I can't stay long. Maybe just for dinner or somethin' I just came to-"

"To see you, ma'am," cut in Victor, giving me a sharp look. Then he led me off.

"Yo, what was that all about?" I asked Victor when we were out of earshot. I looked at him suspiciously. "Are you hiding something? I mean, 'I just wanted you to get to see your hero again.' What was that all about? I thought she knew I was here."

"Aye. I just wanted you to surprise her, and I wanted her to be a surprise to you. So I sort of..."

"Lied? Well, I guess it's okay. You were just tryin' to help...I think."

"Right. Help. Well, Mr. Long, do you really want to be 'normal for a day'? Because I can make that happen."

I thought about it for a few minutes. What if something happened when I was powerless. "Gramps can handle it," I muttered, then turned to Victor, Rose's face clear in my mind. "Yeah."

"Follow me, then."

The leprechaun led me down the dark hallway and into another room. But quite unlike the throne room, it was small, dark, and damp. Victor took a small stub of a candle and lit it. He set it in the middle of a large table that nearly filled the entire room. "Sit."

I sat in a hard wooden chair, looking around me nervously.

"Oh, do'no' worry. This dark atmosphere just creates 'a mood'. Relax."

He went to a corner of the small room and came back with a potion. He smiled and handed it to me. "Drink," he said.

I looked long and hard at the potion. What if this was a trap? No, it couldn't be. Leprechauns were a peaceful race, and they had no reason to harm me I mean, they had a statue of me in the center of their village!

But I couldn't help noticing a hint of regret in Victor's eyes as I drunk the potion. But since the light was so dim, I figured that I had imagined it, and it was gone a second after anyway. "Okay, let us go. I guess the queen will be having a feast in your honor. We do'no' want to be late...the potion should kick in at midnight."

"Why not now?" I asked, impatient to see what it felt like to be "normal".

"The villagers will be eager to see you in dragon form. That is when you are most powerful." And he walked out of the room, a smile playing the corners of his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter nine. Please R n' R, and I'll update ASAP!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

_**To snowboarder9: **I'm glad u liked it. To tell you the truth, I'm really not sure why some of the words are bunched together, because when I typed them out, they weren't. I ...I'm not sure what you were talking about w/the comma. (Sorry, it's been a busy day). Anyway, thanks for the advice. Love, EMcat._

_**To CelloSolo2007: **I'm glad u like it. Love, EMcat._

_**To Worker72: **Yeah, it doesn't seem normal for him to give up so easy...maybe there's a catch...hmm...well, I guess you'll just have to wait n' see! Love, EMcat._

_**To Catwater: **I'm glad u like it, and you've definitely got some valid points...some of these things you've mentioned will probably come to pass..._


	10. Midnight

**A/N: Okay, well, I'm back...with chapter 10! Before I begin, though, I want to apologize for a mistake I made in the last chapter that I caught. I put that Jake said, "But-but why didn't you tell me...when you saved me?" When in reality, he was supposed to say, "But-but why didn't you tell me...when I saved you?" Sorry about that. Review replies are at the bottom.**

**So, on with chapter 10.**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Ten: Midnight**

"JACOB LUKE LONG, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" It was eleven-thirty, and I had been gone since seven, after dinner.

"Mom, chill. I told you I was going out for a while!"

"YES, FOR A WHILE! NOT FOR-FOR FOUR AND A HALF HOURS!"

"Well, I'm gone for four hours a lot. I go on dragon missions all the time."

Mom took a deep breath and said, "I know. I know. But you are usually with your grandfather, and if not, it's during the day." I opened my mouth to say something but my mom shushed me. "And I know that you were out the other night, but...your grandfather has been telling me about your missions, and frankly...they sound terrifying. That Huntsman sounds horrible. I don't want you to meet up with him or any of your foes in the dark in an alleyway of New York City."

"But Moms, I wasn't in an alleyway. And I really wasn't even in New York..."

"Oh, like that's going to make me happy again. You were out in the dark, out of New York? Where?"

"Well, I wasn't in New York, sorta under it."

"Huh?"

"See, the other night-" I lowered my voice just in case Dad might be awake,"-I met up with this leprechaun chick and I saved her...her boyfriend invited me to visit him in his underground home. I-"I cut off, hearing the clock chime. It was midnight.

The clock chimed 12 times. "Jake? Jake, listen to me! Jake?"

I suddenly felt cold and dizzy. I swayed, and the floor rushed to meet me. Everything seemed far and distant to me, and soon my mom's worried cries of "Jake, wake up! Oh no! Jake!"disappeared completely as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I realized that I was in my room, and that Mom, Dad, and Haley were all gathered around me, worried expressions on their faces. "Jake? You're awake, finally! Do I need to call the doctor again?"

"Again?" I muttered.

"He came and checked you out...said it was from fatigue, and that we needed to call him if you felt bad when you woke up..." said Mom.

"No," I said quickly. "I'm fine. What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock, Jake," said Haley. "I'm ready for school. See how pretty my hair looks?"

"Yeah, that's nice. Let me hurry and get ready."

"What? You can't go to school."

"Yah, I can. Moms, I feel fine. I was just tired. That doctor must be trippin' if he thinks that it was from fatigue or whatever..."

"Hon, fatigue is being tired."

"Oh, well...I feel fine." And that was true. I had no idea why I had fainted last night, but I was determined to find out...

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 10. Chapter 11 should definitely be better...probably a lot more action. I hope you liked 10, and I'll update ASAP, and please read and review! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

_**To Fletty: **I'm glad you liked them...Yeah, there just might be a huge twist...very probable... I wish I could tell you if you're right, which you probably are, but I can't spoil the story...you'll just have to read and find out. Love, EMcat..._

_**To CelloSolo2007: **Ah, yes...something might very well be going wrong, but if there is...you'll just have to read and find out (I'm trying to have an air of mystery, but I really don't think it's working too well). Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you like chapter 10. Love, EMcat._


	11. The Truth About Victor

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! It has been what, a week since I last updated. I bet you can guess why. I was grounded (again). I'm really sorry, it's just that I'm at the stage where I think nobody understands me and I often yell to get my point across...I think I've learned my lesson, though. No TV or computer for a week. I almost died! Anyway, I got A LOT of reviews, so thanks. You know the drill, reviews are at the bottom, LOL. :)**

**Well, here's chapter 11...**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Eleven: The Truth About Victor**

"Bye, Jake, hon, I love you...are you sure you don't want to stay home today?"

I frowned. Normally, I would have jumped at the opportunity to stay home from school, but I wanted to prove to Rose that I was normal. Then I realized-I didn't even know if the potion had worked, but I would find out.

"Yeah, Moms, I'm fine...I got stuff to do here...I'll catch up with you later okay?"

"Al...right. If you say so. I love you."

"You too, Moms."

When Mom had driven off, I hurried into the nearest alleyway and shouted, "DRAGON UP!" But the usual satisfying sensation of my entire body being covered with flames didn't come. I was...I was normal. "Yes!" I yelled, then ran into the school. I slid in my desk just as the bell rang. Mr...er, Professor Rotwood looked at me as if I was something horrible and disgusting, like a bug...

"You are late, again, Mr. Long. One more tardy and you go to the office. School rules. Now, class," continued Rotwood, "we're going to talk about leprechauns."

I rolled my eyes, but then a sudden thought struck me. Leprechaun. Victor. Maybe the reason behind me fainting last night had to do with that potion he gave me. But he wouldn't do it on purpose—right? I was supposed to meet him again tonight, and I resolved to ask him about it. Until then, though, I would just have to get through school as painlessly as possible.

After the bell had rang, I hurried to Rose's locker. _She may be Huntsgirl, _I thought, _but today I'm not the American Dragon. I'm just Jake. Jake Long. Nothing else. _My heart leaped with excitement as I saw her. "Yo, Rose."

"Um, hi, Jake. You've seemed to be avoiding me lately. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm fine… I was just feeling a little nervous."

She smiled a dazzling smile. "Don't be."

"A'ight. Hey, Rose, are you doing anything tonight? 'Cuz I thought that maybe me and you could go do something…maybe around 8:15?" That was right after I was supposed to meet Victor.

"8:15? Sorry, Jake, I have something to do then…but maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Well…I…okay."

"Great!"

I frowned. It was ruined. My one time to prove that I was normal to Rose, and she had plans. Unless...I could convince Victor that I needed the potion for one more day.

Later on, I met Victor at the park again.

"Hello, Laddie. How's it goin'?"

"I fainted last night."

"Huh?"

"I fainted last night, and I want to know why."

"Ah, it could be a side effect. You have been ill lately, no? That can happen if you have."

"Yeah...but...listen, I really need that potion tomorrow, too."

"Ach...I dunno, Laddie, I-"

Victor was cut off by an explosion. I stared in horror at the sight in front of me: The Huntsclan. All at once everything was clear to me. Victor had betrayed me. Here was the Huntsclan, and I was powerless. Unless I acted fast, they would find out my secret. Luckily they didn't have a chance to get a good look at me in the dark. I bolted off in the opposite direction with the Clan trailing behind me. I could barely hear the sound of their tromping feet above my beating heart. But I didn't slow down. I had only one destination in mind: Granpa's shop.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it wasn't the most exciting chapter, but at least the end was. Anyway, Chapter 12 should be here soon (to make up for how long it took to update, I'm going to do my best to update more-hopefully tomorrow morning) i hoped you liked it, please read and review, and I'll update ASAP. PS-Did anyone watch the new episode? I thought it was pretty cool, but could've been better...anyway, please r&r, and I'll update asap. **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

_**To Catwater: **(chapter 9) Yeah...taking a potion is a good idea...not necessarily (or however u spell that, it's 8:54AM. Give me a break.) Not necessarily a good thing... (chapter 10) Well it is sorta obvious...but you gotta think, maybe he wasn't thinking about the potion. Anyways, I hope u liked it. Love, EMcat._

_**To Fletty: **(chapter 10) Yeah, it is unfair, but life is unfair, right? I can't answer all your questions, because it would give away the plot of the story, but I can say that you are right about several things...Sorry that I'm making your imagination run around in circles...anyway, I'm glad u liked it. Love, EMcat. _

_**To epobbp: **(chapter 10) Your wish has been granted! I updated-again. Not soon, but again! EMcat... _

_**To CelloSolo2007: **(chapter 10) I'm glad u liked it. Love, EMcat... _

_**To Worker72: **(chapter 9) Yes, there may be more to Victor than meets the eye. I can't tell you the answers to the other things, but I can say that you are majorly close... (chapter 10) Yeah, that will probably happen, but who knows? Love, EMcat... _

_**To AmericanDragonFan: **(chapter 10) I'm glad you like it. Love, EMcat. _

_**To snowboarder9:** (chapters 9&10) I'm glad u like it. EMcat.. _


	12. Disturbing News

**A/N: Okay, here I am with chapter 12. If I get it done tonight, I might be able to do chapter 13 before church tomorrow...I dunno. Review replies at the bottom as usual.**

* * *

**Choices **

**Chapter Twelve: Disturbing News**

I sighed with relief as Granpa's shop came into view. I didn't look behind me, because I knew that the Huntsclan was still following me, and they might be able to see my face if I did. Then I realized that they could just follow me into Gramps's shop-I had to lose them! I took a sharp right into a dark alleyway and bolted to the end. I used the metal rungs built in the side of a building and climbed to the top. Then I ran across the top of the building, climbed down the rungs on the other side, and darted back down the street to Granpa's shop. My heart was beating wildly as I ran inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it in three places. Only did then I breathe a sigh of relief and turn around.

"Hey, kid, what's your hurry?" said Fu Dog, who was sitting at the front desk.

"No time," I said, panting. "Where's G?"

"Uh...he left about ten minutes ago. Got a hot tip from somebody that the Huntsclan was up to something in New Jersey. He called your mom to find you so you could come...she said you were out, and that you couldn't go anyway because it's a school night..."

"Oh no!" I yelled, kicking the object closest to me, which unfortunately happened to be a large stereo. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelped, jumping up and down on one foot.

"Kid, calm down. What's up?"

"The Huntsclan is NOT in New Jersey! Who gave G this 'hot tip'?"

"I don't remember his name...some leprechaun."

"Victor," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Fu." I started pacing the length of the shop, trying to figure out what to do next. Random thoughts and worries darted around in my mind, and it took a while for me to sort them out. _Okay, don't panic. I just can't believe that Victor betrayed me...and Amanda! He was so nice! Now I'm left defenseless with no powers, and Gramps is gone to New Jersey, and I only have Fu for protection. There's no time to do anything. I don't have time to get Gramps, or organize a magical army...I don't even have time to get a hold of Moms...The Huntsclan'll show up any minute, and I'll be... _"Dead." I said the last word aloud. The feel of it rolling across my tongue and the horrible way it sounded panicked me. "Fu, what do I do? I'm dead, oh, I'm dead meat!"

"Hey, kid, mind telling me what's going on here!"

"Okay, I met this leprechaun, and he betrayed me to the Huntsclan. He also told Gramps that the Huntsclan was in New Jersey so that I would be left defenseless. Oh, Fu, the Huntsclan's gonna be blastin' down the door in a second, and I don't know what to do!"

"Relax, kid, you're not completely defenseless. You've still got me. But most importantly, you still have your dragon powers."

"Erm..." I told Fu all about the potion and my deal with Victor.

"Well," said Fu, "you still have me. Okay, kid, here's what we do. We have a few masks in case of identity emergencies in the back. They're magically enforced. Won't come off unless the person who is wearing it takes it off or the person who is wearing it comes in contact with sphinx hair."

"Say what?"

"Listen, kid, it's the whole thing about how magical creatures are rendered powerless when they come in contact with sphinx hair. The mask loses it's magic."

"Oh...well, what if the Huntsclan has sphinx hair?"

"Stay away from it. As I was saying, grab one of those masks. It should protect your identity long enough. When the Huntsclan arrive, you keep them busy. Fight them, distract them with some mac-daddy moves, I don't care, just keep'em busy until I can get a hold of Gramps. I've got him on speed dial on my cell. Until then, we stay behind the desk."

I ran to the back and grabbed one of the masks and pulled it securely onto my face. Then I skidded into the room and dove behind the desk. Fu was on his cell phone. "Listen, Gramps, the Huntsclan isn't in NJ...Jake said that...yes, I know...yes, he saw them...come quick, he's in big trouble...how long-?...half hour?...I know your wings aren't what they used to be but...yes...yes...Uh huh...he's in big trouble...okay...well, just try to hurry, I-" He was cut off as the door was blasted open. "Hurry!"he whispered into the phone, then hung up, turning to me. "They're he-ere!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it...I thought it was pretty good myself. Oh, and I'm really sorry if any of the words are bunched together, because I promise you, they weren't when I typed it. Something funky's going on with my computer, and it's not cool...anyway, please continue to read and review, and I'll have chapter 13 asap-maybe even tomorrow!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

_Review Reply_

_**To Fuddog: **__I'm glad u liked it. I thought it was a pretty fun chapter too. Love, EMcat._


	13. The Attack

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter 13.**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Attack**

"Dragon," came the oily voice of Huntsman. "I know you are in here. Come out, come out, wherever you are. We are not playing hide and seek."

My heart skipped a beat as another voice chimed in. It was Huntsgirl. "Come on Dragon! How low can you go? I can't believe that the 'great' American Dragon has sunk so low that he's hiding...just because he stupidly fell for a trap that we designed."

My temper lost control of me. I ignored Fu, who was trying to stop me and jumped out from behind the desk. "Yo, I'm not stupid...and I'm not a coward. Powers or not, I'm going to face you!"

"Then so be it," said Huntsman. He snapped his gloved fingers and several members of the clan walked into the room. "Seize the boy," he ordered.

Instantly, the Huntsclan advanced toward me. I jumped onto the desk and leaped over two of their heads, landing on a third. "Yeah!" I crowed, and then darted for the door. Huntsgirl barred my way. "Yo, please get out of my way!"

"Okay, let me think about it...no! Shut up, dragon. You're just a big idiot who's fallen for our trap."

I stepped back, feeling like I'd been slapped. Sure, it was Huntsgirl who had said it, but I saw her as..."Rose," I muttered. Then I added, "How could you?"

"What?" said the girl, taken aback. "What did you just say?"

I decided that it would be better for me to tell her myself who I was so that she didn't force it out of me. It might be less painful that way. "I said Rose. I know who you are. You're Rose. And  
I'm-" I was cut short as a large hand was clapped over my mouth. I looked up into the eyes of...Huntsmaster!

"Having a little chat with Huntsgirl?" he said evilly. "Well, tea time is over." I attempted to bite his hand as I struggled to get away from him, but his grip was too tight. "Sorry, boy. Take him away."

I struggled desperately as two members of the clan tied my hands behind my back. I managed to bite Huntsmaster's hand hard enough so that I had time to yell, "Fu, help me!"before the man threatened to slay me right on the spot if I didn't shut up. Then he demanded, "Whoever's back there, come out!"

"I'll save you Jake!" I didn't really have much hope though as Fu Dog jumped out, trying to do some form of kung-fu/karate. But even the tiniest spark of hope was shut out when he tripped over his wrinkles while attempting to do some sort of Matrix move or something. A member of the clan took his huntsstick and hit Fu on the head with it. He started to pick him up to take him along as well, but then Huntsman shook his head. "Leave him. We have enough baggage already."

I struggled harder than ever as I was pushed to my feet and forced to walk out the door and to the Huntsclan's transportation device. "Forget it boy. Those ropes are pure sphinx hair." I gulped. They could take of the mask anytime they wanted to. I looked desperately over my shoulder, but the last glimpse I got of Granpa's shop before I was forced to board the device was Fu lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: I know-intense huh? I hoped you liked it. Since I've already got 13 done tonight, I'll probably be able to update ch.14 tomorrow morning if I don't sleep until time to go to church. Anyway, I will update ASAP, and sorry I left you hanging like that. **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	14. The Removal of the Mask

**A/N: I'm ba-ack! Sorry that the ending to chapter 13 was so...erm...suspeseful. I hope u liked it though. Review replies are at the bottom.**

**Now, on with chapter 14. Sorry, it may be sorta short.**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Removal of the Mask**

The interior of the Huntsclan's vehicle was dark and kind of creepy. "To the Huntsclan," Huntsman ordered, and pushed me down into a hard seat. "Stay there," he ordered, then turned to talk to one of his men. As soon as he turned his back, I busied myself with trying to loosen the ropes that bound my wrists, but no matter how much I squirmed and wiggled, the ropes wouldn't budge.

"I'm doomed," I muttered. My eyes were drawn to the corner of the mobile, where Huntsgirl sat, staring at Huntsman. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she crept across the vehicle and sat next to me.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"What?"

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"I-"

Huntsman suddenly turned his back and saw us talking. "Shut up!" he ordered, threatening me with his Huntsstick. Then he turned to Huntsgirl. "What was this all about? Do you know him?"

"I-don't know. I was trying to find out. He knew who I was, and..."

"Ah, you wish to know if you are in association with him. We will find out soon enough. When we get backto the Huntsclan, we will find out his true identity, and you will slay him and become a full-fledged Huntsman-but on one agreement. No matter who he is, you must slay him. Promise me that. Even if he is the person you most admire."

"I...promise."

My heart felt heavy once again, and my hopes were smashed. But then I realized-she didn't expect me. She really liked me, and I liked her. That should count for something.

I spoke up. "You know what? My granpa will be here to get me real soon, and you'll be busted."

"Who cares? You will be slain and we will be long gone by then."

"I don't think so, dude! I may not have powers, but I've still got mad skills, yo!"

"You really can't shut your mouth, can you?"

"I'm just sayin' that Gramps will save me." Huntsman growled angrily and lifted his Huntsstick. I felt a pain in my head and everything went black.

* * *

When I came round, I was tied to a chair with sphinx hair. "Ah, dragon, you're back," said Huntsman evilly. I struggled to break free while Huntsman laughed.

"Where am I?"

"The Huntslair. Now, Huntsgirl, come forward...you shall be the one to unmask our foe."

"Yes, Master." Fear gripped my stomach as she advanced toward me. She reached out, and pulled off the mask. She stared in shock when she saw me. "Jake...I don't believe it..."

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? I know how I can find out...if you review! LOL. No, seriously, it may not have been the most exciting, but I hope you liked it. Once again, sorry if any words are bunched together...the computer's funky or something. Anyway, please read and review, and I'll update ASAP (hopefully tomorrow). **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

_**To Fuddog: **I'm glad u like it...I know, suspenseful, huh?_

_**To Worker72:**A ton of the stuff you've predicted is going to come true. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad u like it. _


	15. A Traitor?

**A/N: Okay, this is probably going to be an emotional chapter...we're going to see Rose struggle with herself quite a bit...so, here's chapter fifteen. Review replies are at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

**Choices **

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Jake? No, I don't-won't believe it! Master, we must have...got him on accident, because I know Jake would never be..."

Huntsman looked at her sharply. "You did, did you not, promise me that no matter if it was the person you most admire, then you would still slay him. Think of it like this: He is not your 'Jake' fellow, but a member of the Dragon Council, your arch foe, the American Dragon."

For a moment, Huntsgirl looked like she was going to refuse. I looked at her hopefully, but she turned her head painfully and said, "I understand."

Fear washed over me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I couldn't believe it. Rose was going to slay me. Now my only hope was for Gramps to come save me...or for Rose to change her mind. I was jolted back to reality as Huntsman's sharp voice said, "The dragon shall stay here until a quarter past eleven-the customary and legendary time for performing the ritual." He then looked at Huntsgirl sharply. "Can I trust you? Give me your word as a member of the Huntsclan that you will not free or help him in any way."

"I..."

"Huntsgirl, promise me."

"Yes, master."

"Then I leave you to your business. The Huntsclan and I will return at a quarter past eleven to complete the ritual." He left.

I watched as Rose walked out and yelled, "Hey, wait!" She turned, tears in her eyes. "Wh-what is it, Dragon?" she asked, obviously trying to stick to her duty. Then she looked into my eyes and said, "I mean...Jake?"

I smiled, ever so slightly. So she still cared about me. Even if it was just a little bit. "Why 11:25?" I asked, unable to think of anything else to say-I just wanted to keep Rose here so that I could find a way to make her see that I still cared for her.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh...just curious."

"Because that is the ritual time that our Draconiana Eclipse Ceremony takes place."

"Say what?"

"It's-" she paused, then stared at me. "Why am I even telling you this? You're a traitor, Jake Long!"

I was stunned. So this was what it was all about? She thought I was a traitor? "How am I a traitor? Okay, you're the one who's got me tied to a chair! And aren't you the one who is planning on killing me at your precious '11:25' thing?"

Tears filled her eyes. "You don't understand, Jake! I trusted you!"

"Yo, I trusted you baby, but Rose...I still do. I know you'll do the right thing and let me go...'cuz I really care about you."

Rose bit her lip and looked like she was going to respond, but instead, turned on her heel and fled from the room, sobbing, "If you did, you would have told me!"

I yelled back, right before she was out of earshot, "If I didn't, I would have killed you that day when you were threatening that leprechaun!" Out the doorway, I saw her pause for a moment, and then run the other direction.

I sighed and busied myself with trying to get free. My efforts were fruitless, of course (sphinx hair),so I sat there, worrying and wondering. Maybe Fu was awake. Maybe Gramps was back and on the Huntsclan's trail. Maybe they would be here to save me. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, a little weird, I know, but next chapter should be better. Um, please read and review, and...I'll update ASAP. Later on, you'll see more about the Draconiana Eclipse Ceremony, and what it's about and stuff. Anyway, please R and R, and I'll update asap (hopefully this evening). May the force be with you. **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

**_Review Replies_**

**_To Worker72: _**_You have many valid points, and a lot of them are to come to pass. Um...the reactions. Yes, you will see them, but it may not be too fun...yet. We see Rose struggling a lot with herself, and this chapter leaves you hanging too...sorry...-EMcat._

**_To Fuddog: _**_I'm glad u like it. Oh, and that was pretty funny, with the "fake Jake plushie" thing...ha,ha. I can't help it that I'm dumb. Hee, hee. Anyway, I'm glad u liked it so much, and I hope this one is good as well. _

**_To epobbp: _**_I'm glad u like it. _


	16. A Suprise Visitor

**A/N: Hey! I'm finally updating again! I was at my dad's! Sorry. Anyway, I don't have time to reply to my reviews in this chapter, but I will reply to all of them in my next one. There's gonna be a power check thingy, and the power is going out in like 30 minutes for 3 hours, so I gotta go fast, so this ch. will probably be pretty short. Uh, first though, my friend Felicia is over, and she wants to say hi. Felicia: Hi! I'm Felicia. OK, on with the story, I'm glad u like it.**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Sixteen**

I was beginning to get really uncomfortable. My back was hurting from being pressed against the chair, and the ropes were beginning to cut into my wrists. But that didn't bother me as much as what cut into my heart-Rose's words. She thought that I was a traitor? I didn't do anything! I had tried to tell her-but she didn't exactly tell me that she was really some chick out to destroy magical creatures!

I heard footsteps. I stiffened. Huntsman came into the room. "'Tis half after ten, dragon," he said. "In less than two hours, the ceremony will begin, and you will be slain." He frowned. "Funny, though. I imagined you to be...taller." And, laughing evilly, he stalked out of the room.

I had to get away. But my efforts were fruitless. Sphinx hair was impossible to escape. I sighed.

"Oi!" I looked up, and glared at what I saw. Victor had entered the room. "Dragon, I-"

"Save it," I growled. "If I wasn't tied to a chair, and destroy you here and now. How could you betray me?"

Victor looked around. "I came in here to tell you, Laddie, that I am sorry. There...is nothing I can do now. I just wanted to let you know that I had no choice...before you...well, you know."

Did I ever. But why was he coming in here to apologize to me...right before I was...well, you know.

"I just...I know that you loved the girl, and I'm sorry I sold you out. I'm not all bad, at least, I don'na think so. Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for the ceremony. Huntsman allowed me two minutes to get what I needed to say out. G'bye."

I wondered what that was about. Why in the world would he apologize to me? Maybe he still had some good in him...who knows?

I sat there pondering it for quite a while, but then Huntsman came in. "Dragon...or should we say, Jake Long. Time for the ceremony." He chuckled evilly.

I grimaced as he advanced toward me. "Did the leprechaun tell you he was sorry? He was just trying to clear that meager conscious he has...he fears if he lets you die without saying he is sorry, your spirit will haunt him...some superstition. Now, then, to business."

Two members of the clan approached and released me from the chair, yet left my hands tied. They forced me to my feet, and dread filled my heart to the brim as I was forced to walk out the door and into a gloomy and foreboding hallway. I was beginning to panic. Where could Gramps be? But more importantly (at least to me):Was Rose really going through with this?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, major short, I know, but I'm running out of time. Um, the reason I put the whole Victor thing in there will become clear in the next few chapters. I should be able to update tomorrow morning (maybe), but if not, tomorrow night or Monday morning. so, until then, peace out, and I'll answer all your reviews then. bye!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	17. A Chat With Huntsman

**A/N: Yo, chapter seventeen's in the heezy (at least, that's how Jake would say it). Anyway, sorry I didn't have time to reply to all the reviews last night, but I will now. (Oh, by the way: You know how I told you about the whole "power failure" thing? Well, when the power went out, me and my friend Felicia were just about asleep in the living room when the alarm system went wacko! I freaked!) Anyway, at the bottom are the replies to the many, many reviews I've received. (By the way, thanks for those)**

**Well, I guess without further ado, here's chapter 17, entitled "A Chat With Huntsman". Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Seventeen**

I shivered violently as I was led through the dark, damp corridor. It was not so much as cold, but also anticipation, dread, and—even though I didn't want to admit it—fear.

"Scared, boy?" sneered the Huntsman.

"No!" I replied indignantly, determined not to let my true feelings shows. In fact, I tried to be, erm, somewhat, annoying. "No way, dude. I…just think you need to get your thermostat fixed. It's…cold."

"Ah, I will have someone attend to it immediately," Huntsman said, seeming somewhat amused. "You may not be afraid now, boy, but just you wait. Your, ah, situation is inescapable, and your fate inevitable."

"Not quite," I said, as we took a left into another corridor, this one darker than the last. We seemed to be moving into the heart of the Huntsclan. I guess that's where the ritual takes place.

"How do you mean? Huntsgirl has given me her solemn oath that she will not free you."

"Well, Rose may be outta the picture, but Gramps will be here to save me."

"Forget it, boy. The Huntslair is absolutely undetectable, reinforced by our 'dark magic'. And if the old man did, by sheer luck, of course, find it, the only way he would be able to enter would be if he was with or part of the Huntsclan. Face it boy—your fate is sealed."

"But why?" Finally, my curiosity got the better of me. "I mean, why this huge 'ceremony'? Why 11:15?" And although I didn't dare say it aloud, I was thinking, _Why me?_

Huntsman eyed me suspiciously. "Why?"

"I…just want to know."

"Curiosity killed the griffin, remember?" He snickered evilly. "No, wait, that was me. Anywho, all your questions should be answered at the ceremony, will you shall be the…guest of honor, boy."

He waved a gloved hand at the tow members of the clan that had been holding my arms tightly so I wouldn't escape. At their master's motion, however, they let go instantly, and set to the task of opening the large, molding, wooden door we had stopped at. While they did this, I weighed my chances of escape. No one was holding on to me, yet my hands were still tied. But that wouldn't slow down my running, would it? Should I make a break for it?

I decided to take a chance, and turned and got ready to run for my life when Huntsman looked away, however; before I had a chance to run away, the sharp point of a Huntstick was pressed into my back.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"Walk forward," my foe ordered, jabbing me severely in the back once more.

I reluctantly walked into a large room that seemed to hold an uncanny sense of foreboding. It was a large dome; the walls, ceiling, and floor made of dark stone. The rounded walls were lined with stands, where hundreds of Huntsclan members sat, silent as the grave (ironic choice of words, no?). In the center of the room was a giant podium with a large stone tablet sitting atop it, strange letters and markings carved into its surface.

Behind that was a tall, thick stone pole, with the same markings as was on the tablet.

"The post of doom," Huntsman whispered sinisterly in my ear. I gulped. I was forced to walk to the "post of doom". I struggled, but was unable to stop them from tying me to it with a long length of sphinx hair rope.

Huntsman then stepped up to the podium. "Welcome, Huntsclan," he said. "I have called this meeting because we have a very special guest in our midst." He chuckled softly. "That's right. The American Dragon." All eyes were on me. Now, usually, I love to be the center of attention (ask Professor Rotwood). But today was different. "Or," continued Huntsman, "Jake Long."

Huntsman's red eyes burned eagerly, almost gleefully. "Soon, the Prophecy of Draconiana will be fulfilled, our arch-nemesis destroyed, and the curse lifted from upon us.

I frowned. _Curse? Prophecy? _What was that all about?

I had no time to ponder on that, at least at the moment, for Huntsman's voice filled the room once more. "The ritual shall begin now."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it was. How did you like it? I will probably be able to update tomorrow...if I can make myself get up at like, 5am. I dunno. If not, I will probably have to wait until Tuesday, because after school I have to go to The Boys and Girls Club (my mom works there), and then to drama. We're putting on "The Best Christmas Pageant Ever". Anyway, my point is, if I don't end up updating tomorrow, I've not been abducted by aliens, so don't stop reading...or reviewing. Thanks. Please continue to read and review...but for now, time for me to get a little shut eye. **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

**_Review Replies_**

**_To snowboarder9: _**_I'm glad u liked it. "'Tis half after ten" merely means "It's 10:30" Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too. -EMcat_

**_To epobbp: _**_Yes, you're right. Sorry, I made a mistake. A quarter past 11 is 11:15, not 11:25. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you like it. -EMcat _

**_To EvilAngelOfDarkness: _**_I'm glad u like it. Thanks for the review. I hope you like chapter 17 too. -EMcat _

**_To Fuddog: _**_I'm glad u liked it. Yah, Victor sure was "being nice" hee hee. Anyway, I thought that it would build a little suspense and surprise the reader about the whole "I trusted you" thing. I'm glad u liked it, and I hope you like 17 just as much. -EMcat _

**_To Worker72: _**_I'm glad u like it. You know, one of the things I really like about reading your reviews is that you really notice things, and you have great theories, and you give awesome advice. You don't seem to miss a thing! I love it! Thanks, EMcat. _

**_To YFWE: _**_I'm glad u liked it. I know the chapters are sorta short. Oh, by the way, I loved your fan-fic "The Burger King Adventure". I loved it so much! It was awesome! I have a theory about the Starburst: A squirrel stole it. Who knows? Anyway, may the force be with you, and your pet fish. Peace out EMcat. _

**_To AmericanDragonFan: _**_I'm glad u liked it. Yeah, poor Jake and Rose. Thanks for the review. Love, EMcat. _


	18. The Huntsclans' Story

**A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm back with chapter 18. This one will be a little different, because it is at the Draconiana Eclipse Ceremony, and Huntsman is telling the story behind the ceremony, so it mostly deals with the past and stuff. I hope it doesn't get boring, but I felt a need to put this in here because it is crucial to the story line. At any rate, please attempt to read it, and please review. Oh, speaking of reviews, thanks for the ones you've again, I don't have time to reply to all of them, but I will in chapter 19. Sorry. Now, here's chapter 18, called "The Draconian Eclipse Ceremony". **

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Two thousand years ago," began Huntsman, "all beings on the earth lived in peace—magical and non-magical alike. But that would soon change. A group of mortals (at least they were at the time), the Protectors, now present-day Huntsclan, felt as if magical creatures were gaining too much power—especially the dragons." He glanced at me, then continued.

"The Protectors went to the Sinister Sorcerer, a powerful wizard, for help. It was said that he contained mighty powers—and also feared that the dragons were becoming too powerful as well. What no one knew at the time was that he was also a dragon himself."

I stood there, transfixed by the story. Could any of this be true?

"The Sinister Sorcerer's dragon name was the Dragon of Darkness. When in Dragon form, he was utterly unstoppable, and the entire magical community was on the lookout for him. But, as I mentioned previously, no one knew he and the Sinister Sorcerer were the same person.

"When the Protectors asked him for assistance—he was only too happy to help. He wanted to overrule all other creatures—including his own kind, the dragons. Of course, no one knew that either.

"When he agreed to help the Protectors, he told them that they would have to serve him in return for his help, and they agreed, ready to rid the world of dragons. Soon after, however, it was discovered by a very unlucky young knight, the secret of the sorcerer. The Protectors declared that they would never serve such a monster. This angered the sorcerer. He vowed revenge.

"Before he had a chance to act, however, he was captured (in human form, in his sleep) by an army of magical creatures, and was sentenced to eternal imprisonment in a secret chamber the island of Draco. He somehow escaped and came back, almost two thousand years later, as the Dark Dragon. That is another story entirely, though."

I was amazed. There was so much more to the Huntsclan than I ever thought possible. And the Dark Dragon? He's two thousand years old? This was just getting too weird. Go figure.

"Before he had been discovered, however, he had given the Protectors certain powers and weapons, ones that they would eventually pass on to us. Right before he was imprisoned, he laid upon us a terrible curse. We were bound under his service, doing his biddings. It was fine at first, as we wanted the same things. No dragons. But soon, things began to get out of hand.

"We were forced to live, work, talk, and even think like him. If any man dared disobey, he would drop dead instantly as punishment. He was cruel and relentless, even while imprisoned.

"Things did get better after time wore on, although we do still live in fear of him. We are now stronger than ever before, and have basically escaped from his unrelenting claws of power, but we will not forget how he cruelly treated our ancestors. We vowed to break the curse that imprisoned us and all of our people.

"We took on the name Huntsclan, and went searching for the counter-curse. We found nothing. But then one day, we received news that the Dark Dragon (as he was now being called) had returned. He summoned us to his lair, and told us that he would free us from the curse—if we would do one thing for him.

"A wise old fortune teller, long, long ago, had predicted that in many, many years to come, a new power would rise and defeat the dark dragon—unless he was caught by an outside force and slain in a ceremony dedicated to the Dragon himself, at exactly 11:15, the Draconiana Eclipse Ceremony.

"This new power would be young and cocky. He would not seem powerful at first, but he would be recognized as the new force when he escaped from the Dark Dragon's clutches twice.

"We had been on the American Dragon's trail for some time, but mainly because we thought he would make a lovely pair of boots—" he laughed softly "—and still will for that matter. The point is, we were utterly surprised when the Dark Dragon summoned us and told us that the American Dragon was without a doubt the 'new power', and that we must capture and perform the ceremony—at any cost. They boy had escaped his clutches twice."

The Huntsman then turned to look at me. "So we thought up a marvelous plan. We hired a leprechaun to gain your trust, then he double crossed you and we captured you. Now, finally, after two thousand years, our name as the Huntsclan will be honored once more, we shall be freed, and you shall be…gone. Huntsgirl!"

My heart leaped as I saw Rose walk out, Huntstick in hand. "The time is nigh. 11:15. Slay the dragon and we shall be freed."

"Yes, master." My heart dropped. No hope, none at all for me. I watched as the girl raised her Huntstick, pointed it at my helpless self, and got ready to fire. I closed my eyes and waited for the terrible pain that was coming…

* * *

**A/N: Dramatic ending to a chapter, no? Anyway, I hope u liked it. Please wait and watch for chapter 19, and please don't forget to review. Thanks.**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	19. Gramps to the Rescue!

**A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm finally updating! Yay me! Guess what? I wasn't grounded:) That's the good news. The bad news was that I was sick.:( Yuck. I missed 2 days of school. In fact, in Algebra today, my teacher was taking roll, and he was like, "...Skyler...Ah, Elizabeth is back from the dead!" It was funny. OH, yeah, that's my real name. Elizabeth, or Lizzie, as I say in my profile. Anywho, review replies are at the bottom. (oh, thanks, I now have 84! Yay!)**

**Okay, I guess I should continue...on with chapter 19 (it may be sorta short, but I dunno). I've only got till like 9:30, and it's 9:06. Uh, oh.**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Nineteen**

I had my eyes closed, waiting for the big blow and the horrible pain that was approaching. Now I knew why Rose was doing this to me...she needed to be freed from a curse. Still, I really thought that she cared about me...

I heard a huge explosion. I waited for the pain, but it didn't come. I carefully opened my eyes... "Granpa!" I sighed, relieved. He had apparently crashed through the wall and was now furiously fighting the Huntsclan. I looked for Rose, hoping that she would stay out of the way so that she would not get hurt (why I still worried about her, I have no idea). I was disappointed, though. She was up there with the rest of them, fighting Granpa furiously. I sighed. I guess she really didn't care about me.

"Hey, kid!" I looked around and spotted Fu Dog coming toward me in the midst of the battle. He had a huge bump on the top of his head, and it made him look very comical.

"Yo, Fu, you a'ight?" I asked, while trying to contain my laughter at his funny sight.

"Yeah, kid, I'm fine." He looked at me, and I felt pretty pathetic and helpless, being tied to a post and all, especially when Fu said, "But you, on the other paw, don't look like you're doin' so hot."

"Yeah, well...just cut me loose, okay?"

"You got it." Fu pulled a sharp knife from somewhere within his wrinkles (that magical fur is SO freaky!) and started to cut the ropes, one by one. Being sphinx hair, they were very hard to get through, so it was taking up quite a lot of our time. Thankfully, though, Granpa was keeping the clan busy, so none of them seemed to notice that their victim was escaping.

As soon as Fu had cut me loose, I swayed, from both fatigue and relief, but Fu gripped my arm and steered me toward the door. "Look, kid, we've gotta get you outta here. There'll be plenty of time for fainting later."

"I didn't-" I began, but Fu clapped his hand over my mouth and muttered, "Save it."

Granpa saw us coming, and got ready to fly. When we got on his back, he was about to take off when Huntsgirl jumped up and tried to hit him with her Huntstick. He gripped her ankle with his tail and soared off, with the girl flying helplessly behind, toward his shop.

"Yo, Gramps, why'd you do that?" I asked, looking back at Rose, bumping behind.

"Never question your Dragon Master."

"But you could've left her."

"I have my own reasons. It was no longer safe for her now."

"Why not?"

"You will find out soon enough."

So I sat there, behind Fu, on Gramps' back, with Rose trailing behind, utterly bewildered, while we headed for the electronics shop in New York City.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, majorly weird, I know, but hopefully it'll make sense later...uh please continue to R&R, and I should (should being the key word) be able to update tomorrow...we'll see. Anyway, keep me in your thoughts, 'cuz I have to sing a solo school tomorrow...I'm singing "I Am A Poor Wayfaring Stranger". Yikes! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and chapter 20 should be here ASAP.**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

**_Review Replies_**

**_To jsliker: _**_I'm glad you liked it...Thanks for reading it even though it may not have been the best...at least in your eyes...who knows...anyway thank you so much for becoming a member just for me...you're a great friend. Tell your sis I said hi. Yeah, I'll see u tomorrow. Until then, peace out!-Love, Elizabeth..._

**_To snowboarder9: _**_I'm glad u liked chapters 17&18. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like 19 as well. Love, EMcat._

**_To EvilAngelOfDarkness: _**_I'm glad u liked it...yeah you do have a point. I guess "anywho" just isn't the best phrase for him...anyway, thanks. Luv, EMcat..._

**_To epobbp: _**_Yeah, sorry about the whole "EVIL CLIFFHANGER" thing. I just seem to have a knack for doing that...uh, yeah, it should be fine if you quote it, just make sure that you do what you said and give the credit to me, Emachinescat. That should be okay. I'm glad u liked it so much. I thought it was a pretty funny line myself...it just sorta came to me. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 19. Love, EMcat_

**_To Worker72:_**_ I'm glad you liked it. That's a really good idea and you have a great point, but would you mind if you could explain it in a little more detail? If you don't want to, that's fine, I'd just like to know more about it if you don't care...and don't worry. I wouldn't use it unless I got your permission first, and if I did decide to use it and did get your permission, then I would give you a shout out and tell everyone it was your idea. Either way, thanks for the reviews, and thanks for saying you hope the real series is as interesting. That made me feel good. Thanks. Love, EMcat..._

**_To Fuddog: _**_Happy Halloween back you! (Even though it's two days late!) Oh, and don't be too quick to judge Rose. There may be more than you're seeing here...but I can't give anymore away. Oh, and I'm glad you liked the griffin quote. I thought it was funny too. Love, EMcat._


	20. Rose Explains

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Chapter 20 time! Yay! Anyway...getting off subject...(well, not really, but u know what I mean). Review replies are at the bottom. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Choices**

**Chapter Twenty**

When Granpa landed in a dark alleyway, it was a quarter till midnight. Rats. I still didn't have my dragon powers back yet. I had more pressing things to worry about, though. Like finding out why Rose was bumping and bouncing along behind us, and why she was in danger and that stuff.

Granpa morphed back into human form, and motioned for Rose and I to be quiet and follow him. I watched Rose carefully, to see what she would do. To my surprise, she obeyed, and Gramps, Fu, Rose, and I made our way to the shop, using all the back alleys.

Finally, we had entered the shop, and triple locked it behind us. I looked at Rose, who had just taken off her mask. "Hi, Jake," she said, smiling awkwardly.

"What's up with you Rose?" I asked, deeply confused.

She sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Okay..." so Rose began her story.

"I was actually planning to, you know, slay you when I saw you...I felt angry and betrayed. But I realized...I still cared for you. And when you made that comment about how if you didn't care about me, you would have let me die on that rooftop...So I decided to help you."

"I don't get it," I said truthfully. "I mean, you didn't help me. Dude, you were about to kill me!"

"That's what you thought. But honestly, how thick can you get? Didn't you pick up that hint that Victor dropped for you?"

"What hint?"

"When he went and apologized. He couldn't say that we were going to free you, because Huntsman was waiting just outside. So he said he was sorry."

"Yeah, but Huntsman said that it was just some superstition."

"That's what he thought."

"Oh."

"Can I finish?"

"Oh...yeah, sorry."

"Okay, great. So, I went to Victor's room (he was staying at the Lair for time being), and asked him if he would help you. At first he refused, but then I got him thinking about how 'perfectly innocent' (I'm sure that's not entirely true, but I had to say something), 'and helpless' you were. I told him that you had trusted him and neither one of us was being fair. So I convinced him that I would take the heat from Huntsman. And he agreed.

"While I stayed at the clan to, um, 'prepare' for the ceremony, Victor snuck out and went to Grandfather's shop, telling him you needed help. I met Lou Shi at the gate and helped sneak him inside."

"But why did you pretend that you were still gonna kill me?"

"Duh, Jake. They would have suspected me, and then I'd be in danger too."

"No, I mean after Gramps came."

"Oh, just to keep her out of danger. Otherwise the Huntsclan would track her down as well as you, and we don't want another teenager to protect," said Fu. "Trust me, you're quite a handful as it is Jake."

"I, well...thanks," I muttered, not wanting to meet Rose's eyes.

"No biggie. I didn't want to help in my ceremony any more than you wanted to be in it."

"Now, young ones, we must magically enforce shop and Jake's house, so the Huntsclan can't get in. They'll be after you shortly, Jake."

"I know...hey, the clan hasn't seen my house yet! Won't we be safer there?"

"I suppose, but your mother and father and sister...wouldn't they be in danger?"

"Not really, Gramps. Dad's on a business trip and Haley's a dragon and Mom...well she can get pretty fierce when the time comes. But think about it. The time probably won't come, because they don't know where I live."

"Very well. But I suspect your mother will have a fit after hearing what you have been through."

So we packed up the needed supplies, and headed for my house. I knew danger was coming up very soon, but I couldn't help feeling relieved. Rose did care.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not the most suspenseful ending. This is NOT the end of the story. There is still much, much more to come. Um, please continue to R & R, and I'll have chapter 21 asap. Love, EMcat.**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

**_Review Replies_**

**_To Catwater: _**_I'm glad u like it...yeah, I did just post it last night, but I've gotten pretty good at updating quickly (you know, unless I'm grounded, sick, or my dad's...). Um, I kind of have an idea of this, but I'm not positive what it is...I feel really stupid asking this, but um, what exactly is a C2 community alert? Sorry, I feel majorly dumb here...Anyway, I'm glad u liked chapter 19, and I hope you enjoy chapter 20 as well. Love, EMcat..._

**_To epobbp: _**_Yeah, I know you would. I can tell you're a fair person. I'm glad u liked it. Luv, EMcat... _

**_To Fuddog: _**_I'm glad u liked it...I don't exactly remember what the last sentence was though...I've got the general idea, of course...but that's sad, 'cuz I wrote it...oops...yeah, it would be kind of embarrassing, especially if you were like a big hero, and someone comes in and you're tied to a pole. Yikes. I would probably freak out about being tied to a pole in the first place, though, so...anyway...I'm glad you liked it...oh, and I love that phrase you used, "Rose, you've got some 'spalanin' to do!" That was pretty funny. I saw Kim say something of the sort on an episode of Kim Possible the other day...except she was talking to Ron instead of Rose, of course. It was funny! Anyway, I'm getting off subject. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like chapter 20. -EMcat _


	21. A HUGE Problem

**A/N: Finally! I'm updating again! I've been ultra-busy, so I've not been able to update for like 3 days, but I have been checking my reviews. Thanks so much! I now have 93! Wow! Speaking of reviews, the replies are at the bottom!**

**Okay, well, here's chapter 21. Enjoy! (Warning: Chapter may be short and not the most interesting of the lot, but provides vital information and has a vital turn of plot that sets the stage for chapter 22 to be extremely suspenseful.)**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Twenty-One **

I was a little nervous as we approached my house. I just knew I was going to be busted big time for what had happened. I mean, if she had blown up on me just for being gone for four hours, what would she have to say about me spilling out my problems to a total stranger, getting myself captured by my arch foes, and then almost being executed by them? She would kill me (ironic, isn't it?).

"Gramps," I said, "maybe this wasn't the best idea. Moms will totally freak when she finds out what happens. Or maybe...we should just not tell her."

"No, young one. We must tell her, because you are not out of danger yet. She will do everything she can to assure your safety. Now that I think about it, your idea was rather good. Your home does seem the ideal place to hide."

"Yeah..."

Rose had been quiet all the way home, but suddenly she piped up. "I just thought of something."

"Yeah?" I asked, extremely interested in what she had to say. But it turned out not being very good.

"The Huntsclan will find out where you live. They know who you are now, Jake, and they will go looking for you. They can ask people where you live. They'll find out."

"Oh, right...what do you say 'bout that, Gramps?"

"It will still buy us time. If you can get your powers back before they find us, that will be great. We just have to hold on 'till midnight. We'll be fine," spoke up Fu Dog.

"Not really," said Rose, frowning slightly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, the potion that Victor gave you...it really takes away powers for good."

"Say what?"

"The Huntsclan did that as an extra precaution. If you were somehow to escape, they would still be able to recapture you again without much effort if you were still in human form."

"So, I'm like powerless? Forever?" I suddenly felt sick, and an emptiness inside of me I had never felt before.

"This is not good," said Granpa. I could tell that he was thinking hard.

"Duh, Gramps! What do I do?"

"Is there an antidote?" Fu asked. "Because if there is, I might be able to whip it up."

"Well...yes...but..."

"What is it?"

"When...when the Huntsclan invented the potion, they decided to make the antidote impossible to make..."

"What is in it?"

"Feather of Griffin, Eye of Newt..."

"Well that isn't impossible! It's actually is easy!" crowed Fu. "I got the hook up for the both of'em! See, I got this lady friend, and..."He suddenly stopped short, red in the face. "Never mind."

"That's great!" I cheered! "I can get my powers back easy then!"

"I have a feeling," said Granpa, interrupting our "fiesta", "that there is an additional ingredient that Rose hadn't gotten to yet, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," said Rose miserably. "A scale of the Dark Dragon." I stopped short. There was no way for me to get my powers back now...a scale from DD?

"That's impossible," I said. I turned to Rose sharply and said, "Why didn't you let us know before?"

"I...was just...I don't know...I guess...I just...Oh, I don't know! I was so intent on saving you that I forgot to tell your grandfather. And then, I was just so happy that you were okay...I'm sorry. I only just remembered. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not..."

"We must not be put down by obstacles. We must try to get a scale."

Even though Gramps was acting like we could do it, I still felt it was impossible. As we approached my house, I thought about how it was all my fault. Me and that stupid wish. I should have learned before now, but at last, I finally understood the meaning of the phrase: "Be careful what you wish for, because you never know what you'll get."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That chapter took an unexpected turn, even for me. I was about halfway through when I was struck with the antidote idea. Sweet. Anyway, please, please review and tell me what you think about this chapter...Thanks! And have a great day! PS-I'll try to update sometime tomorrow or maybe even tonight...I'm not sure though, because me and my mom and my little sis are planning to watch "Because of Winn Dixie"...so it'll probably be tomorrow. Thanks! PSS-Did anyone get to watch the new episode of AD:JL on Thursday? Was it good? I missed it! Darn! Anyway, I'm sure I'll see it later. Later on today, I'm gonna go to and see when the next episode is coming out...Thanks for r&ri-ng, and I'll update ASAP! Love, EMcat...chapter 22 should be here soon!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

**_Review Replies_**

**_To snowboarder9: _**_I'm glad u liked it. Please, please don't tell him where I live! That was pretty good. I liked that. That sure got me going. If I didn't update, I'd probably be dead. + LOL. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 21. Peace out, EMcat._

**_To EvilAngelOfDarkness: _**_I'm glad u loved it. Yah, it was short, but then again, most of my chapters are. Hmmm...don't know why. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 21 too. Luv, EMcat. _

**_To Worker72: _**_I see now. It is a very good idea. If I do end up using it, I'll have to have your permission, though. I like it...thanks for the idea. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the great idea. Love, Emachinescat. _

**_To Fuddog: _**_Oh, yes, I know I'm clever! LOL. No, really, I'm glad u liked it...but really, I just sorta let the story unfold for itself, I just use my imagination and then let it go...so...Rose probably was the clever one. Who knows. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like chapter 21. ( Love, Emachinescat. _


	22. Mother Problems!

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I know I said Wednesday, but it turned out to be, what two days later. So sorry. Anyway, chapter 22 is finally here, and the review replies are at the bottom. :)**

**Okay, so this probably won't be long at all, but it will set the stage for chapter 23, which should be awesome. Oh, before I begin, I have one thing to say: Bobakanoshch-created by my buddy Manda Moo...Anyway, Sorry that it's short. Here we go...**

* * *

**Choices **

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"So...are we still going home even though we need a scale from DD?" I asked Gramps as we continued walking.

"Yes, young one," he said thoughtfully. "I think it would be best if you got some sleep, after...well, after the ordeal you have been through tonight..."

"Yo, but I have to get my powers back!"

"Hey, kid, relax," said Fu, "there'll be plenty of time for that later..."

"But-"

"Jake," said Rose softly. "I do think they know what they're talking about. Get some rest. In the morning we'll leave. Plus, I bet your mom will want to know what happened to you. Right?

I shuddered at the thought. "She'll be so mad at me," I said, "that she will kill me and then bring me back to clean up the mess."

"Yeh, but it's not like you're not already dead anyway," said Fu.

I glared at him. "Sorry, kid," he said, "it's true..."

"Yeah..."

We arrived at my front door. "Okay, let's do this," I said, trying to convince myself that everything was okay. It was hard to admit, even to myself, but I was actually more nervous about talking to my mom than I was the dangerous quest ahead of me. Go figure. I braced myself and knocked on my door. The door was flung open. There was my mom, anger livid on her face. "JACOB LUKE LONG, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not the most interesting or exciting chapter, but it'll get better asap...i promise...oh, and I've learned my lesson. no more arguing with my mom. two weeks with no computer nearly killed me. love, EMcat...**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**

* * *

**_Review Replies_**

**_To bob rabbit: _**_I'm glad you liked it. Yes, I know that you sang opera. I was there. It was very beautiful, especially with me covering your mouth half the time...oh yes, and bob is very...erm...well...bob the rabbit is (fill in the blank). Lol. Anyway, C u later. Luv, Lizzie..._

**_To Tseu Tsumi: _**_I'm glad u love my story...and me...okey-doke. Anyway, thanks. Love, EMcat... _

**_To snowboarder9: _**_I'm glad you liked it. -EMcat _

**_To Fletty: _**_You've never been grounded? I am so jealous! And you live in Australia? I've always wanted to go there...wow...Anyway, I'm glad u like it, and sorry for the delay...EMcat _

**_To Catwater: _**_Sorry. I had no idea. See, so many authors have done the same thing, and so I automatically thought that it would be ok. Anyway, I'm replacing it with this chapter. EMcat _

**_To epobbp: _**_Yes, it did suck. Majorly. Love, EMcat _

**_To Fudogg: _**_Yes...it was rather bad...EMcat... _

**_To burningfawkesfire: _**_I'm glad u like it. Love, EMcat... _


	23. Jake's Decision

**A/N: Hey, what's up? I'm back...with chapter 23! Yay me! I'm going to try to update almost every day now...Please don't stop reviewing! I'll give you candy if you review! OK, here's chapter 23!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The rest of the night was a blur. I got fussed at about being out so late. Then Gramps and I recounted to my mom about what had happened to me. I nearly got choked to death as she hugged me ("Oh, if they had harmed you—!") Then she realized what part Rose had played in my rescue and nearly choked her to death as well.

After Mom was finished with the hugging (Haley didn't know what had happened; she was in bed), Gramps brought up our problem. "You see, dear, when the Huntsclan took his powers, he made the antidote almost impossible to get…we must get a scale of the Dark Dragon, one who is feared by everyone—even the strongest of dragons."

"No, Dad, you can't—he can't! You can get the scale yourself—I mean, you actually have powers now, but Jake—" She looked at me, tears filling her eyes. I was quick to argue.

"No way, Moms. I've fought the Dark Dragon and survived just like Gramps. I'm going. I may not have powers, but I'm sure Fu can hook me up with some of his magical mojo…"

"No, I don't think so…Jake, I'm not going to lose you…"

I frowned. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Moms, I can take care of myself. I'm the American Dragon."

Mom frowned, then said, "We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, you need sleep. You too, Rose. You can sleep in the spare room. Right down the hall there…yeah, to the left."

There was no point in arguing, so I went to bed. I heard the faint sound of voices. My mom and Gramps. I heard Gramps's voice, quiet and calm, but persistent, and Mom's, just as persistent, but getting steadily louder. She sounded like she was winning.

This wasn't going to work. I had to go. Mom would never let me. I crept out of bed and got my clothes on. I walked over to my widow and opened it. I stepped out onto the tree branch that was right outside and climbed down the tree. I knew where the Dark Dragon's lair was—in the sewer. I'd faced him there before—and lived, the second time. I could do it a third. Who cared if I didn't have my powers? The prophecy said that I would be the one who would defeat him. I had to get my powers back. I could do it, with or without help. I ran to the sewer and lowered myself into it. Heart pounding, I walked down the smelly sewer. Maybe this wasn't the best idea…I could turn back at any moment…

I heard a rumble behind me. I slowly turned around. I looked up…and up…and up. The Dark Dragon. "American Dragon," he said. "Prepare to die."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...how was it? If I'm not able to update tonight, then it'll probably be Tuesday...please, please review! I'll give you candy! Love, EMcat...**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	24. Facing the Dark Dragon

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally updating again. Let's see, thanks so much for my reviews (115). I'm not going to reply to them here, though, since the instant message thing has come along...I'll reply directly from now on...so here's chapter 24...**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The gigantic, black form of the Dark Dragon rose upon its hind legs and roared. This was it. I was such an idiot, to think that I would be able to take on DD by myself…

He was speaking now. "American Dragon…you are the one the prophecy spoke of…the one that would defeat me." He laughed cruelly. "Now I see how foolish I was to ever fear you. How do you feel now? Alone? Unprotected? Tell me, what was it that gave you the sudden urge to come down here and face me alone? What was it that made you believe that you could defeat me without your powers?" He smiled evilly, showing rows and rows of white teeth, sharper than a spear; teeth that could rip me in half without any effort…and I had a sickening feeling that that was exactly what he was planning to do…

"I shall lift the curse from the Huntsclan. They have helped me. They may not have rid me of you, but they have weakened you…you are now but a mere human, one that I can destroy easily…and now, thanks to them, I can dispose of you myself, the proper way. I have many extraordinary powers," he said, advancing on me. My heart was hammering wildly, there was no means of escape for me…

"Yes, many powers…I have the power to read minds. I felt the urge to try and read your mind…your emotions came so strong to me that we developed a sort of mental link, in only for a few moments—unknowingly to you. I used those few precious minutes to take control of your mind, I gave you the urge to come here…" I gaped at him, not believing what he was saying. "Yes," he said, "what you thought were your own feelings and emotions was really mine. I am powerful in many ways. But, enough about me. Let's get to you. I have been waiting centuries to destroy the one person who was supposed to destroy me. I must admit, I did fear you at one point. I see now, though, that my fear was pointless…and now, after tonight, you will be dead…"

I gulped. I had to escape! But he wasn't done speaking yet. "The Huntsclan are also your rivals. I have invited them here tonight to witness your death, as they are so eager to see it."

Out of the shadows, the Huntsclan stepped. Hundreds of them. Huntsman was first, and, strangely enough, was the only member armed. The look in his pitiless red eyes was hard to make out…excitement, eagerness, and, almost, it looked…fear. Fear of Dark Dragon, fear of what he could do to him at any moment, fear of the possibility that he could share the same fate as me, in a heartbeat, without warning…

"I will let him explain," said the Dark Dragon.

"You see, dragon," said Huntsman, "we had it all planned out. If you were somehow to escape, then we knew that you would go to any means to get your powers back. Your grandfather, being very wise and magical, would, as we knew, somehow find out about the antidote, and the two of you would come here and try to get it…and there the Dark Dragon would be waiting for you…to slay you, with us as his backup…but it seemed to work much better than we thought…it seems to me that you are the only one here…perfect." Then he glared at me, and said, "You do, however, have something that belongs to me…Huntsgirl, my niece…you and your grandfather kidnapped her, and I want her back…where is she?"

"She's safe, if that's what you mean," was my meek reply.

Before Huntsman could reply, the Dark Dragon spoke up. "More about that later…but now, to business…" He leaned over, almost nose to nose with me, I could see me petrified expression reflected in his great yellow eyes. "You are going to die, dragon, and there is nothing you can do about it." The feeling surged back into my legs. I spun on my heel and ran. Before I had gotten more than ten feet, the Huntsclan had caught up with me. One grabbed me, and I kicked him in the knee, hard. He howled, and let go. I darted off in the opposite direction, spraying sewer water everywhere as I ran. The Huntsclan was too fast for me, however; two grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back, while Huntsman pointed his weapon at me.

"No need for that," the Dark Dragon said to Huntsman. He slowly lowered his Huntstick. Dark Dragon smiled cruelly once again and leaned over to face me, eye to eye… "I think you need to learn respect…respect your authorities…" he laughed softly. I looked down. He took an enormous claw and placed it under my chin, forcing my head to tilt up so I was looking straight into those monstrous yellow eyes. I was shaking, and I knew it. I was scared, there was no denying that…

"You are a nice looking boy," the Dragon continued, "a little short for your age, no doubt, but all the same…it will be a shame to harm someone like you…no, what am I saying? It will be a pleasure…" He took his claw out from under my chin and, without warning, so suddenly that I yelped in pain, slashed me across the face. From what I could tell, the scratch extended from my right ear to my chin. I could tell that it was bleeding…

The members of the Clan threw me to the ground at the Dark Dragon's feet, and for a moment I just lay there, my face stinging worse than ever, the pain was terrible…worse than it had ever been before…

As I heard Dark Dragon's merciless laugh…the sound of the Huntsclan splashing around in the sewers…lying there on the ground, smelling the rotten stench of sewer water…the wound on my face bleeding uncontrollably…I realized that I would give anything to be back at home…to be safe…now my only hope was that Gramps or Rose found me gone…realized something was wrong, and that seemed like a very futile hope indeed…

* * *

**A/N: I know, cliffhanger, right? Well…I hope that I'll be able to update ASAP, thanks so much for the reviews…oh, and Trixie and Spud will probably come in soon again, too, and I know that it seems like an odd place to mention that, but they might…who knows…? Anyway, plz continue to R&R, and I'll update ASAP…I'll give you candy, or a rabbit…I could give you either…lots and lots of rabbits…**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	25. Trixie and Spud

**A/N: Hey, 'yall! Finally, here's chapter 25! Yay! I hope you enjoy! (Warning: this could be a cliffhanger...who knows? ;)**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

As I lay there in the sewer, I realized that there really wasn't much of a hope that Gramps and Rose would find me. I needed to defend myself—and yes, my situation did seem hopeless, but maybe…just maybe…I could hold him off long enough for them to find out that I was missing, and come after me…it was worth a shot.

I rolled over onto my back, groaning. My face stung and burned, and was still bleeding…but that wasn't what bothered me. I saw the Dark Dragon, looming above me like one of those monsters you always see on horror movies. I saw the Huntsclan, waiting for their next job. I also saw something that I hadn't noticed before…and that seemed very interesting…and even a bit odd…

The lid to the sewer was off, and although it made since that it would be that way, since I hadn't closed it when I went down into the sewer, and no one else had closed it, and still struck me as odd that all this commotion was not attracting nearby pedestrians—and then I remembered two things. One, that it was nighttime, and most people aren't walking at night, and two, that this sewer was rumored to be haunted, so people stayed away from it (I guess that DD made sure that the story stayed fresh in everyone's minds with his growls and snarls and other noises going on.) Still, someone should hear something…

Or maybe not. No sign of anyone, all night. I realized that this was my battle. Me, myself, and I. No one else. I had to fight, even if I didn't have my powers…the prophecy said that I would be the one to defeat the Dark Dragon…maybe…maybe…this was it. Maybe I would defeat him here and now. I knew, though, that this was very unlikely, but still…I had to try.

I stood shakily on my feet, clutching the scratch on the right side of my face with my hand, and looked up at the Dark Dragon.

"Yo, DD!" I said. "You know what? People may say that you're big, and tough, but that prophecy said that your butt's going to be whooped by the likes of me, so why don't you just give it up now?"

He roared angrily, and I got ready to run like I'd never ran, to dodge, duck, and…hopefully, to somehow, defeat him…I just hadn't worked out how yet…

Before he could do anything, however, we heard the muffled sound of voices above us, from the street. The Dark Dragon froze, yellow eyes unblinking on the open sewer hole. I was still too, listening intently, to the voices that sounded so familiar…

"Oh, man…I wonder where he is? He wasn't at the shop, and neither was the door…I hope he's okay…"

"Yo, dog, I'm sure…I'm sure he's fine…I mean, he's got Gramps, doesn't he?"

"Maybe they've been abducted by aliens!"

"No, maybe we should just—"

"Or maybe he's been kidnapped by his enemies!"

"Or maybe we should—"

"Or maybe he's been eaten by cannibals!"

"Say what?"

"Sorry…but it's been known to happen. Oh, yeah…it's real, alright. Evil is in the world…in the form of heartless man eating…erm…men…?"

All this time, the voices had gotten closer, and as they got closer, they became more distinct…"Trixie, Spud! Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and heard the Huntsman's oily voice hiss in my ear, "Shut up!"

The Dark Dragon was still standing motionless, waiting for the people to pass by…but his yellow eyes turned to look at me, then looked back at the entrance.

I sighed. Maybe Trixie and Spud hadn't heard me…but then…what was that Spud was saying?

"Trixie, did you hear that?"

"Yeh, Spud, I think, dog…we must be imagining things…c'mon, bro, let's get the heck outta here! This place gives me the creeps…and isn't that sewer haunted?"

"No, Trix, it sounded like Jake! He must have died! He's been taken into the spirit realm! His restless spirit is calling out to us, asking us for help! Dude, I'm scared! What do we do!"

I rolled my eyes in frustration, and was about to call something back to them, but then saw that all the eyes of the Huntsclan, plus DD's were on me, so it probably wasn't the best idea…

Spud, it seemed, was now going into hysterics. "Oh, Trix, we gotta save'em! I heard footsteps above me, hurried, as if he were running around.

"Spud, no!" I heard Trixie call out in alarm. "You're gonna fall into the sew—"

But it was too late. With a big splash and loud clunk, Spud had landed beside me.

"Jake, bro, 'sup?" he said. "I guess you're not dead, after all…yes!" he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah, but not for long," I said. Spud looked around and saw the Huntsclan and the Dark Dragon…

"Uh-oh," he said. The Dark Dragon was no longer being still, he was now bearing down upon us like a lion about to chow down on his fresh prey…

Yes, uh-oh was right. Spud took one look at my face and said, "Dude, what happened to your face?" Then he went a bit green. "Is that…is that…blood?" And he fainted.

I saw Trixie poke her head into the sewer. The Dark Dragon quickly ducked out of sight. "Trix!" I yelled desperately, before anyone could stop me. "Go get Gramps! At my house! Get help! Tell them I need the potion! I can hold'em off until then."

Apparently Trix had no idea what I was talking about, but thank goodness she realized it was a desperate situation and she darted off at once.

The Dark Dragon came out of the shadows. "Ah, so you're Grandfather is coming? Well, I had better kill you and your little friend now, before he can stop me…but you first, American Dragon." He raised his gigantic claws, each sharper than a spear. "Good-bye, Jake Long. Say good-night…"

* * *

**A/N: Beep…beep…flump! Beep, beep, beep, beep…oh, sorry, folks, I'm having some technical difficulties, so I guess you'll have to just wait until the next chapter…sorry…okay, on a serious note, sorry about the whole cliffhanger thing…ok, so maybe I'm not, but can you blame me? I'm evil (LOL)!Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP (although I'm not sure when, it will either be tonight or Thursday evening), and in the meantime, have a very HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	26. The Battle Begins

**A/N: Hey, everybody! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Yay! Y'all full'a turkey? Good. Well, now it's time for dessert...a heaping helping of chapter 26, coming your way!**

* * *

**Choices **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

My heart skipped a beat as the Dark Dragon's claw started its descent towards me. I scrambled to my feet and dodged out of the way of the deadly claws just in time; Dark Dragon roared as they got momentarily stuck in the thick, slimy, gushy sewer water. I took that fragment of a second to run to Spud. As the Dark Dragon got ready to deliver another fatal blow, I splashed the disgusting water on his face, and he slowly sat up. He saw my face, and looked as if he were going to faint again, but before he passed out I hurriedly said, "It's ketchup. I've been eating fries." It was, of course, a lie, but it was the only thing I could do to keep Spud from passing out once more. "Move!" I yelled, pulling him to his feet and pushing him away from the Dark Dragon. "Run!" Together we began running down the sewer, away from Dark Dragon. But that didn't last for long.

Roaring madly in frustration, Dark Dragon said, "Get them! Seize them! But I want them alive...the dragon is mine!"

It wasn't ten seconds before they had caught up with us. Spud still looked dazed and confused as two members of the Huntsclan latched onto him, pinning his arms behind his back. It wasn't two seconds later before I felt many hands on my shoulders and was being shoved toward the Dark Dragon as well.

Looking elated, as if Christmas had come early, the Dark Dragon laid his eyes upon me. A hungry expression lit up his menacing features. He then, however, turned to Spud and said, "Is this your friend, boy?"

Spud, who was now looking utterly terrified, merely grunted.

"I'll signify that as a yes," the Dark Dragon said. "Well, have you ever watched a friend die?"

Another grunt.

"You are going to get the pleasure of it today...to watch in terror and grief as I not only kill, but destroy your friend here...and then we will decide what to do with you..."

I gulped. The Dark Dragon continued to taunt Spud, who was looking more petrified with fear every second...I felt a strength that I had never felt before...no one could treat my bud like that! At least, not as long as I was alive, which, I realized, probably wouldn't be very long, unless, of course, Trix got Gramps and Fu out here...they should be here any minute...

I elbowed one Huntsclan member and kicked another. I shoved two out of my way and ran toward Spud. I desperately fought off the other members until Spud was free. He looked, once more, at my face and said, "That's not ketchup." Then he passed out once more. The Dark Dragon advanced upon his motionless form, perhaps to go ahead and finish the job...then he could concentrate on destroying me without worries...but I wasn't going to let him.

I stepped in between the Dark Dragon and my friend and yelled, "DON'T TOUCH HIM! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!"

The Dark Dragon smiled cruelly and said, "How very right you are!"

He swept his enormous paw down, but instead of clawing me, he lifted me up into the air. Roaring madly, showing his horrible teeth, he threw me down to the ground.

I landed in the murky water, but my head hit hardly against the side...The pain was awful...

I struggled desperately with myself to stay conscious...but I couldn't...the last thing I saw before everything went black was the Dark Dragon bearing down on me, and maybe...although it was probably just in my head, a flash of blue scales and a voice, a girl's voice, yelling frantically, "Don't give up, Jake!"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...how was that? I hope you liked it...please review! I need to know if it was good! Okay, now that that's settled, sorry about another cliffie...I'll try to update ASAP...either tonight or sometime tomorrow...although if I don't update by 6:00pm tomorrow, then it'll either be Sunday evening or Monday morning before I'll be able to again, since I'll be my dad's. But I should be able to update tomorrow. Please remember to review...and I'll update ASAP. May the force be with you.**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	27. An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: I'm ba-ack! So, are you ready for chapter 27? I am (I hope). I don't know how long this'un will be, and it may or may not be a cliffie...but who knows...**

**Before I start, I wanna thank all my reviewers: Fudogg, AmericanDragonFan, snowboarder9, Worker72, epobbp, CelloSolo2007, ar1502599, Catwater, Fletty, YFWE, EvilAngelOfDarkness, jsliker (I love you!),ADJL-Freakazoid, burningfawkesfire, Tseu Tsumi, bob rabbit (hee, hee), Lavenderpaw, and Blue Sands**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Many images whirled around in my head. Horrible, monstrous creature, yellow eyes, giant teeth, deadly claws...the Dark Dragon. A large group of people, all ninjas...all evil...the Huntsclan.

A dragon, large and blue...my grandfather. And a girl, more beautiful than angels, eyes as blue as sapphires, her lips again and again forming the words, "Don't give up Jake. Hold on. I love you."

The images faded. I was in darkness...then I felt a jolt. I no longer felt peaceful, as if in a dream...now my face was stinging, and my head pounding and aching fiercely...I was slowly returning to the world of reality...

I heard voices. I recognized most of them.

"I can't believe he did that!"

"I know, Rose, it does seem rather unthinkable that Jake would just run off like that...it is a good thing you arrived in time to get us, Trixie...how is the other?"

"Don' worry, Gramps...Spud's fine. He just fainted at the sight of blood...I guess he saw Jake's face. From what I can tell, though, dude, is that Jake risked his own life to save Spud..."

"I know. He may be a bit...erm...big-headed and over-confident at times, but when it all comes down to it, he has a big heart...and a deep affection for his friends."

"You do realize now, though, that even though we rescued him from the Dark Dragon, that he is still in danger...really in more danger than he was before? We now know that the Dark Dragon has the ability to read minds...and he will now stop at absolutely nothing to get a hold of Jake...he wants him destroyed, and I have a feeling that the next time, he will not waste time toying around with him. Which is why it is time for extreme measures."

"Like what, Gramps?" I heard Trixie say.

"We must get the scale at all costs...if we are ever to be freed of the Dark Dragon, then Jake needs his powers...he will be in grave danger without them. Also, we must rally the Dragon Council. They can help us retrieve the scale."

"But what about Jake?"

"His mother was right...without his powers, it is much too dangerous for him..."

My eyes snapped open. I was in my room. I saw the anxious faces of Rose, Trixie, Spud, and Gramps looking down at me.

"Jake, are you okay?" Rose's face was white.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Dark Dragon nearly killed you...what were you thinking?" said Gramps angrily, although I could tell that he was very concerned. "We arrived just in time; you were nearly dead when we found you. We ourselves barely got out of there alive."

"I think...he said something...mind control..."I muttered, still extremely groggy. I reached up to feel my face, as it was stinging fiercely, and found that it had been covered by a large, thick bandage.

"Ah, so he used mind control. That clears things up a bit."

"I heard...you said...you're getting...scale..." I shook my head, I was majorly groggy, and couldn't think clearly. It had to stop.

"Here, drink this. It should help." As soon as those words had come out of Gramps's mouth, he pushed a cup filled with steaming liquid in front of me.

"What...is...it?" I asked thickly.

"A potion. It should help you revive better, and clear your mind."

"A'ight..."

It tasted disgusting, so I didn't ask what was in it, but continued to talk, becoming less groggy the more I said. "You said...you...going to go...without me..." There now, it was beginning to work. "I am going! You...can't leave me...behind!"

"Jake, you cannot come! You nearly died the first time!"

"I can do it!"

Our argument was broken up, however, by a soft knock on my bedroom door. Trixie opened it. "I think I can be of assistance," said the knocker. We all stared at him. It was Victor.

* * *

**A/N: So...what'dya think Victor is doing? Hmmm...well, plz review, even if it wasn't the most suspenseful chapter ever. I will update ASAP, but chapter 28 probably won't be here until...say...probably either Sunday evening or Monday, or maybe Tuesday, but I will update as soon as I can, so don't stop reviewing! I love ya'll! So, I'll update soon.**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	28. Guess Who?

**A/N: Hey. Sorry about the delay. I was my dad's. So, thanks for all the reviews...and here's chapter 28 (just so you know, it may not be the most exciting chapter, but it is a cliffie ... well, sorta...anyway, please r and r.**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Victor?" I said, dumbfounded. How was it that he seemed to pop up every time that we had a situation?

"Aye, 'tis me, Laddie," the leprechaun said. He was staring me down again, but this time I detected a little hint of-could it be-concern in his deep green eyes. "I..heard about what happened down in the sewers...and I just, ya know...wanted to make sure you're doin' okay, Laddie."

"Oh yeah, couldn't be better, really," I said sarcastically. "I barely escaped with my life from this evil psycho, and now he's after me more than ever, and all he wants to do is rip me limb from limb...oh, and to get my powers back I have to get a scale from him, and just because I don't have any powers, everyone thinks I'm incompetent and that everything's too dangerous...yeah, I'm fine."

"Well...I know I'm just a mere leprechaun...but maybe I can be of assistance..."

"What'dya mean?" I didn't really know why, but I seemed to be having a harder time forgiving and trusting him than I had Rose. Maybe because I'm not attracted to him. Who knows? But there just seemed to be a certain quality to him...in his eyes...something that made me wonder whether I should be his friend or distrust him...

"Well, Laddie, I know that you need your powers back, and you need a little bit of scale..."

I was instantly interested. "What? You mean...you have a scale?"

"Ach...sorry, Laddie, that I do'no' have...but I might be able to help you get some of one..."

"How?"

"Well...we leprechauns are excellent and molding gold and such things...most of our life's work revolves around it. We do not use fire, though, to melt our metals, but a potion that no one else, not even the most powerful sorcerer knows how to make...it will melt the strongest substance in the world..."

I was confused. "A'ight...so you can melt stuff. But...what does that have to do with my problem?"

Rose spoke up. "I think I see where he's going with this."

"Okay," piped up Spud, who had been sitting in my computer chair, wide-eyed as I had my conversation with Victor. "Okay," he repeated, "if you know where he's going, will you draw me a map, 'cuz I'm lost!"

"It is quite simple," said Gramps. "If he can melt a little of the Dark Dragon's scale off to put in the potion-"

"-I'll get my powers back!" I finished.

"Yo, this is off the chain," said Trix.

"Ach!" interjected Victor. "There is just one more thing you should know: you are not to let anyone know that I was the one who let you have the potion. I am not to be involved in this. We'll go to my village, get the potion, and then I shall leave you to your business."

I felt a wave of disappointment. So he wasn't really in on it. But no problem right? We could handle them...right?

I sure hoped so. We also had the problem of the Huntsclan now knowing that Rose had turned against them...but we could really think of no solution to the problem...so decided to face it when the time came. With the help of my friends, I finally convinced Gramps and my mom to let me come. So we got ready to leave.

After I had been nearly choked to death by my mom again, this time with a promise that I would be grounded when our mission was over, Fu joined our group and we headed to Central Park, using all the alleys and back roads so that Victor wouldn't be spotted. When we arrived at the secret entrance to the leprechaun village, we were about to open the door when we heard a shout behind us.

"At last! A magical creature! A leprechaun! Ha! I knew you vere mixed up in this, Mr. Long! And now I have you!"

We turned, and I groaned. Professor Rotwood.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I know it wasn't as interesting or exciting as some of the previous chapters, but trust me, it should get a lot more interesting. What do you think Rotwood's gonna do? I know that was an odd place for him to come in...but it'll make sense in time. So, please Read and Review! Chapter 29 will either be here tomorrow morning or sometime Tuesday...just please don't stop reading! Okay, I'll update asap. until then, peace out (i gotta clean my room!)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	29. The Ultimate Suprise

**A/N: Hey, how y'all doin? EMcat here, and I'm ready to go! Chapter 29! Yay! This chapter may not be the most exciting, mostly about how they get away from Rotwood, and what happens in the leprechaun village...but chapter 30 should be jammed packed with action! Yay me!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

I groaned as Rotwood came toward us, a wild, unreadable look in his eyes, his already funky hair blowing madly in the wind, and his lips curling into an elated smile. I had no idea how we were going to get out of this one.

"Jake?" said Gramps. I could tell that he was a little nervous. It seemed a bit weird to see him like that, because during a battle, he's really calm and (usually) cool. I guess it was the fact that the existence of magical creatures was about to be revealed...

"Jake?" said Gramps once more. "Is there someone you would like me to meet?"

"Uh...yeah!" I said, unable of anything else to say. "Uh...Gramps, this is my...er...wonderful teacher, Mr...um, I mean, Professor Rotwood!"

"Oh, how sweet!" mocked Rotwood. "But I can see through your flippy-floppedy schemes! You have a leprechaun here (I saw him!), and as soon as I catch him, I vill turn you all into zee authority figures, and my genius vill finally be recognized!"

"Um...what leprechaun?" said Rose. At first I thought that she was just stalling for time, but then, looking around me, I noticed that Victor was gone.

"Don't try to fool a trained Mythobioligist!" said Mr. Rotwood, but I could tell that he was becoming nervous.

"I am sorry, Sir, but if you will excuse us, we have somewhere we have to be." Go Gramps!

"No!" shrieked Rotwood, and I could tell that he was getting hysterical. "I am not leaving until you show me the leprechaun."

"Yo, Mr. Rotwood," began Trix, but then said, "I mean, Professor! Yeah, do you really think those things exist? 'Cuz if you do, and think we do, let alone have one with us, then you must be trippin'!"

"Yeah, and we're totally not going to a secret little lep-" began Spud, but was quickly shut up by Trix.

"We have business to attend to, Sir," Gramps said coolly. "Until next time." He turned away from Rotwood and said no more.

"Fine," muttered Rotwood angrily. "But I know vhat I saw! And zee truth vill come out! I'll be back!" But before turning away, Rotwood grabbed my arm and hissed in my ear, "I know that you are somehow mixed up in zis, Jake Long, and I vill find out exactly vhat you and your family are hiding. For now, good day!" And releasing me, he walked away, fuming!

"So...where did Victor go?" I asked as soon as we were sure Rotwood was out of earshot.

Just as I said that, the leprechaun slid down from the tree. "Had to hide somewhere."

It was decided that we would wait on the bench for Victor to retrieve the potion, because we could not risk being held up again...

A few minutes after he disappeared into the secret entrance, Victor returned with a small bottle of potion. "Use this to melt the scale," he stated simply. "I was never here." He then disappeared back through the secret entrance.

I pocketed the melting potion and the reviving potion. We decided that while the others distracted DD, I would sneak up from behind and melt a scale, putting it into the other potion. I would get my powers back, and then together we would defeat Dark Dragon. At least, that was what we hoped. But things didn't go exactly as planned.

Before we had walked even a few paces, the ground began to shake. The sky grew dark, and I looked around me, and gasped at what I saw. It was as if everyone had frozen-and I do believe that was exactly what had happened. Everything grew unnaturally still and quiet. I ran to Rose, and waved my hand across her unmoving face. Nothing.

I heard a low chuckle behind me. I turned. The Dark Dragon...and the Huntsclan.

"Dragon...now that time has stopped, you and I can face the ultimate battle...and no one shall disturb us! Of course, after you are dead, we will destroy all of your little friends here..."

"Nuh-uh!" I said, but without much confidence. "The Prophecy said that I'll beat you!"

"But it said nothing about facing the Huntsclan as well...you are very outnumbered...this is it. The final battle...no more games...now, you shall die!"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, cliffie, right? will come in again later, but for now, he's history...so what do u think will happen? How was it? Please, please, R and R, and I'll update ASAP, probably tomorrow or Wednesday, although things might become a little hectic for me, 'cuz I've got this research report of Che Guevara to do for Spanish. Anyway, I've got to finish my microwavable lasagna (YUM!), but I'll update ASAP!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	30. The Real Deal

**A/N: I'm (FINALLY) back! I am sooooooo sorry! I was sick for like 5 days with a temp of like 102, then I had like a million drama performances, then I was at my dad's (no computer), but I'm like majorly sorry! But I'm back now, with chapter 30! Finally! HEEERREEE we go!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirty**

I gulped. For once, "tall, dark, and ugly" was right. This was it. Time had stopped. There was no one to help me. I was on my own. At once, I tried to remember everything I had learned in training...All that I had learned had come to this. This was the real deal. But maybe...just maybe, I could even the odds a little...get rid of the Huntsclan. If I could just get the Dark Dragon to freeze them too...It seemed impossible, but I had a plan.

"Yo, Dark Dude!" I said. "You think you're all great and that crap! But you're really just a coward!" I flinched as the Dark Dragon roared in anger. I controlled myself, however, and continued, "Like, no 'disrespect' or anything, but you've got the Huntsclan to back you up. Apparently you're afraid of facing me, a thirteen year old boy, without your backup!"

I knew that I had just taken a huge risk in saying that, but to my surprise, it actually seemed to be working! He roared, his black, pitiless face contorted in anger, but then he said, "Very well then." The Huntsclan were automatically frozen. Apparently their time had run out as well. "You will be left in no doubt that I am much stronger than you, and that the fortune teller was wrong...I will defeat you!"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the melting potion. I had only one thing in mind: I had to melt a scale. I bolted off toward his tail, where I thought that I could probably get a scale the easiest, but the Dark Dragon was too fast for me. There was a loud swooshing sound as his enormous claws descended straight for my head. I barely got out of the way in time. Another swipe. I dodged it again, but very narrowly.

A third time he clawed at me, but this time, I had a plan. He missed again, but right as he was pulling his arm up again, I latched onto a claw with both arms, and felt myself lift into the air. The Dark Dragon roared and shook his arm. I held fast and opened the bottle with my mouth. I poured the whole bottle onto his scales, and I watched in fascination as the scales seemed to melt instantly. I grabbed a handful of the melting scale; it was slimy and gross...it felt (this does sound weird, but it's true) evil.

The Dark Dragon roared in pain as the scales were melted off and the potion began to burn his skin. He threw me off, but luckily I landed in a bush, and although I got a few scratches, was okay. The Dark Dragon's horrible features were twisted horribly in anger. He flew up into the air, and then flew down toward me. I did the only thing I could think of. I stuffed the melted scale into my mouth, nearly throwing up because of the repulsive taste. I didn't swallow it, but grabbed the other potion from my pocket and poured it into my mouth as well. I swished it up, hoping beyond hope that it would work, and with a huge effort, swallowed it.

The Dark Dragon had almost reached me. If this didn't work, I was done for. Suddenly I felt stronger than I had in a long time, and I had a feeling...I knew this would work..."DRAGON UP!" I yelled, and just like I'd thought, I felt the sensation of flames covering my body. I grinned, despite of my situation. I was the American Dragon once again...and I was proud!

I flew into the air. The Dark Dragon stopped abruptly and looked at me with what looked like surprise, amazement, and maybe even...but it couldn't be...a little bit of...fear!

I ignored this, however, and said, "I'm ba-ack!"

The Dark Dragon recovered and lunged for me, now seeming unphased.

But I was ready.

"Yo, you can't win!" I said. The real battle was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: So...how was it? Please review, and I guess I'll find out! Yipee! Anyway, please Rand R, and I'll update ASAP, probably tomorrow, Thursday, or Friday. C-ya!**

**PS-If you haven't seen "Searching For David's Heart", you need to. It's an awesome movie! I cried like the whole time!**

**Okay, I'll update asap. plz r and r. more later**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	31. The Ultimate Battle

**A/N: I'm back! So...this is the ultimate battle...the ultimate chapter. Just don't be surprised if there is an unexpected twist in the chapter...so here goes! Please don't forget to read and review, 'cuz this is like the major climax of this story!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The Dark Dragon looked fearful only for a minute; he then lunged for me. I dodged out of the way, hoping he would not be able to stop in time and crash into the ground. It was a vain hope. He stopped and turned before crashing. This time I decided to make the move. I lunged at him, but with one swipe of his enormous arm, he sent me down to the ground. I shook my sore head and got up.

"It is over, boy," I the Dark Dragon said menacingly.

"Oh, really?" I said. "'Cuz I was getting the feeling that it was just getting started up in here!"

"Really?"

"Bring it!"

I fought like I had never fought in my life. I kicked, punched, and even scratched at the Dark Dragon, all the while ducking blows from him. I was pretty scratched up, but I ignored it.

"You cannot win!" he roared.

"Oh, yeah," I said, while punching him in the arm (getting scratched across the face—again—as a result), "Why is that?"

"I think you're forgetting—I have many great powers…I have time in my hands…"

At that moment, the Huntsclan unfroze. They looked up at us fighting. I saw a few of them exchange bewildered glances, muttering amongst themselves. "HUNTSCLAN!" The Dark Dragon roared as we continued to fight. "STOP BEING LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING SLACKERS! HELP ME SLAY THIS DRAGON! NOW!"

_Oh, great, _I thought. There was no way that I would be able to defeat the Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan. But to my great surprise (and disbelief) the Huntsclan did nothing. Huntsmaster himself looked from me to the Dark Dragon to Rose (still frozen), and said, "No."

"YOU'LL ALL DIE THEN!" said the Dark Dragon.

"You're forgetting something!" I said. "You've gotta get past me first!"

The Dark Dragon raised a scaly fist and brought it down. It was about to hit me when I blew fire all over it. I then continued to breathe fire down his arm. Suddenly the Dark Dragon began to roar madly, thrashing about in the air. I realized that I had burned what was left of the skin that the potion had already went to work on.

I had weakened him. His right arm was burning so fiercely that he could no longer use it. We fought and fought. Even though I had weakened him some, he was still stronger than me. Amazing as it seemed, he seemed to be regaining power in his arm by the second. Soon he was able to use it again, and was slashing at me so much that I could barely block it. I, on the other hand, was getting weaker and weaker. I was using up so much energy…

I felt like I was going to black out, so I let myself fly slowly down toward the ground. I heard a voice in my head, saying, _Just give up…you cannot defeat him. It is your destiny to die by the likes of him…let it go. You can't do it. 'Tis impossible. _My eyelids began to droop. I was losing all control of my body and mind…if something didn't happen soon, the Dark Dragon would have me completely under his control. I saw dimly that the Huntsclan were beginning to look a bit restless and impatient. I wondered why. Then I saw, fuzzily, the Dark Dragon about to finish me off, bearing down upon me…but then—there was a flash of green light, and I started to regain control. I got shakily to my feet (still in dragon form) and saw the Huntsman with his Huntstick pointed at where the Dark Dragon had been flying. Now I saw that he was on the ground. He slowly got up. "You betrayed me," he muttered to Huntsman. "You will pay."

I had no idea why the Huntsman had helped me, but I realized that he had weakened the Dark Dragon enough to where it wouldn't be as hard to fight him, but once again, as we were fighting, he seemed to grow stronger and I weaker. I suddenly realized (after a very painful blow from the Dark Dragon) that he was getting stronger from my emotions. He had the power to read minds—but hadn't he mentioned earlier that at one point we developed some sort of mental link? He must have been feeding off of that! Off of my emotions, thoughts…my very existence and being. I had to fight back. But how? I didn't have any special powers…right?

I realized, however, that I had to do something. I could feel myself getting weaker by the second. I concentrated fully on trying to fight back. I thought about nothing but how much I wanted to destroy the Dark Dragon…but that only made things worse. Once again, I felt as though I were about to black out…I saw blearily that Rose was still frozen. I stopped thinking about destroying the Dark Dragon. My mind wandered to Rose. What would happen to her when I was gone? I loved her so much—I couldn't let anything happen to her! And, oddly enough, as I dwelled on Rose, I began to feel stronger. It was then that I realized that love…my love for Rose was fighting back at Dark Dragon's evil heart.

I concentrated solely on one thing: love. I felt stronger than I had in a long time. I saw the Dark Dragon roaring and snarling. This was working! After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the Dark Dragon scream and roar. There was a deafening explosion, and I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone. Not a trace. I had fought back…mentally. I had overthrown his mind. I had defeated him…just like the prophecy had said. Only in an unexpected way.

All of a sudden, however, I felt strangely weak, weaker than I had felt ever, even weaker than when I was in the clutches of the Dark Dragon. What I had done had completely wiped me out. I felt like I was about to pass out…or even…I didn't want to think about it, but I felt like my heart was about to give out. This experience had been too much for me…

I keeled over, and, breathing heavily, noticed that I was looking at a pair of boots. The Huntsman. "Yo, thanks," I muttered, barely aware of what I was saying (or who I was saying it to). "I couldn't 'a done it without you."

"I did not do it for you," said the Huntsman. "I realized that the prophecy said that you and only you would defeat him…we were tired of him. He will not relent his curse…he lied to us. But now that he is gone…" he snickered evilly, "you can be too…" he pointed his Huntstick at me… I was too weak, I could do nothing.

"Good night, American Dragon. Good night for good."

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Sorry about the cliffie...I'll update ASAP, and this story is not near to being over yet. By the way, I think I'm gonna start working on another ADJL fan-fic as well...I've had the idea for a while...Called "Broomsticks on Fire". I know the title sounds weird, and it doesn't have much to do with the story, but it will be a crossover, but that's all I'm telling! You'll have to see for yourself! I'll probably post first chapter in a little while! Yay me! Anyway, please r and r, and I'll update ASAP!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	32. Rose's Choice

**A/N: Here's chapter 32-romantic, no?**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

I was too weak to prevent it. The battle with the Dark Dragon had left me close to death myself. I couldn't believe it. I had done it—defeated the Dark Dragon, but instead of living as a hero, I was going to die. At least, that is what I thought. Right before Huntsman fired at me, I saw a flash of pink and realized that Rose had thrown herself in front of me. I smiled slightly. She was okay; when I destroyed the Dark Dragon, time had started again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Gramps and Fu were approaching, ready to fight to the death if necessary.

But Rose was ready as well. "No, Uncle!" she said.

"Move," he demanded.

"No, I won't. It's not right…I love him!"

I heard a sharp gasp from Huntsman and then an angry retort, but that didn't bother me. Not one bit. All I cared about was what Rose had said. "I love him!"

I caught her eye and said, "I love you too."

She smiled, then turned back to the Huntsman. "Uncle, if you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first. I will not let you harm him!"

"So this is what it comes to?" her uncle growled. "Betrayal? Thorn, I—"

"It is no longer Thorn," said Rose. "And no longer Huntsgirl." There were gasps from the clan. "I quit."

"You do know," began Huntsman slowly, "that the penalty for quitting the Huntsclan is death?"

Rose gasped. "Uncle, surely you wouldn't…"

"Come now, Thorn," he said, despite Rose's objections to be called that, "let us put this business behind us. You have obviously been through a great ordeal tonight; it is probably why you aren't thinking straight. Go on and get up, and I shall slay the dragon, and then you can forget all about tonight. How about it?"

"No, Uncle! If you have to kill me to get to Jake, so be it…and if the penalty for quitting the clan is death…then I'll take that too! What you do is wrong, Uncle. Why don't you realize that? If you kill Jake, you aren't killing just a dragon. You are killing a living breathing _human being_, just like you and I. And I won't let you."

"Fine." He aimed his Huntstick at the two of us. "I'll give you one last chance, Thorn. You are like a daughter to me, I don't want to do away with you…move, and we shall put this business behind us."

"Rose," I whispered. "Go. I don't want you to get hurt…" At that moment, my true feelings for Rose had been realized fully. I loved her with all my heart, and no matter what it took, even if it took my own life, I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Using all of my strength, I pulled myself up to a standing position. I slowly and with great effort stepped in front of Rose, and facing Huntsman, said, "Here I am. Kill me. Do whatever you want with me. Just don't hurt Rose."

"Noble, eh? Well, I won't hurt her, I suppose…if she behaves…"

I couldn't stand any longer. I didn't have the strength. I sank to my knees. Huntsman pointed his Huntstick directly at me. "You are barely able to stay alive as it is, so I won't have to use much force…just a little bit from the Huntstick…it couldn't kill anyone normally, but seeing as you are so weak, a little will serve just as well…"

He pressed a button on the stick, and before Gramps or Fu could do anything to help, Rose took a running leap and jumped in front of the stick. The energy bolt hit her in the stomach, and she landed on the ground beside me, groaning. I took her hand. "Rose?"

"Jake…I had to…"

"Will you be okay?"

"I…think so…"

Huntsman stepped forward, apparently planning to finish us both off, but Gramps (a dragon) stepped in between us. "Leave. You have tormented my grandson long enough."

"What if we don't?"

Suddenly there was the sound of rushing wings as several dragons landed next to Gramps—the dragon council! I had forgotten that Gramps had summoned them. Of course, they would have been here sooner if the Dark Dragon had not stopped time.

All of the dragons' eyes narrowed dangerously, tails twitching, and all began to breath fire, ice, or another fatal substance at the clan the same time. "Retreat!" screamed Huntsman, and in a flash of green light, he was gone. We heard his echoing voice as he disappeared. "You may have won this time, but I will find you…you cannot hide forever, Jake Long…neither you nor Thorn!"

I slowly pulled myself to my feet. Rose did the same.

"We did it," I said dully.

"Oh, Jake," said Rose. Then she fainted.

I felt weak once more, this time worse than it had ever been. It was taking over my whole body; I couldn't support my own weight. I fell to the ground, right next to Rose. I grasped her hand tightly, and just a few seconds later everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. review, don't flame please!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	33. A Hero?

**A/N: Hey, first I would like to thank all of y'all for your awesome reviews! I now have 178! Thanks! Now I have something to say...night before last, I was getting into bed, thinking about how Choices was almost over, and feeling sad about that. :( But then I was struck with an awesome idea, and I won't tell you anymore about it, except: This story is not about to be over, there is going to be more romance, more wacky teachers, but most importantly, more action and adventure, there will be an unexpected twist, and a character will come in that you don't expect. You won't hear about him (or her) in this chapter, but all will be made known to you in chapter 34. But once more, this story is not about to be over...still more action to come! Yay me! Chapter 33 is in the hizzy!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

The first thing I was aware of was the pain in my head. Then, as if by magic, the pain seemed to spread. My whole body was aching, from fatigue, extreme physical strain, and injury (from my fight with the Dark Dragon). Then I felt someone put a cold cloth on my head. I blearily opened my eyes. I saw my mom bending over me, looking more worried than I had ever seen in my life.

"Jake!" she exclaimed when she saw that I was awake. I could tell that she was relieved.

"What happened?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know the details," she said, "but it sounds to me that you were in much worse danger than we thought. Your grandfather said that the evil dragon stopped time and that you barely got away alive. He also said," she continued, and I was amazed to see a smile form on her lips, "that you defeated him. Oh, Jake!" she said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks…"

I lay still for a moment, then all the earlier events came rushing into my mind. I remembered how I fought the Dark Dragon, gaining strength by dwelling on love. I remembered how he screamed as he disappeared for good in an enormous explosion. Then I recalled how suddenly all my strength was taken from me, as I turned back into human form, weaker than I had ever been before. I remembered the way that Rose protected me from her uncle…

"Rose!" I exclaimed. "Mom, is she okay?"

"She's fine. She woke up last night. She's still not got her strength back yet, but she'll be up and around in no time."

"Last night…how long have I been here?"

"Four days."

"Four days? Mom, I—"

I was cut off, however, by my bedroom door opening, and I saw a member of the dragon council walk in.

"He is awake?"

"Yes, thank goodness."

"Hi, Jake," he said, standing above me. "I want to congratulate you…it was a wonderful thing which you have done…something that I and the other members of the Council have been focusing on for many a year now. You are a hero."

A hero. I sat in silence, letting the words sink in. I was a hero. I had defeated the Dark Dragon. I had rid the magical world of the number one evil that threatened them.

"When you are up and about, there is a great honor which we want to bestow upon you…however, there are other problems we need to discuss with you. We shall, however, wait until you are well again. It cost you dearly, what you have done. You almost died for magical kind."

He then left.

"A great honor?" I said. "More problems? Wow, and just when I thought things were going to get normal again…"

There was another knock at the door which opened, revealing Gramps, Fu, Trixie, Spud, and…

"Rose!"

Rose walked into my room and took a seat in the computer chair next to the bed. "Jake…" she said softly. I took her hand. There was no other need for words.

I saw a frown beginning to crease Mom's forehead, and I assumed that she thought I was too young to hold a girl's hand.

"Daughter, please," said Gramps, and smiling proudly, he led her out of the room.

Trixie and Spud started to follow them, but Rose stood up and said, "You guys don't have to leave. I know you are dying to talk to Jake…"

We talked alright. The four of us sat in my room for hours, me lying on my bed, Rose in the computer chair, Trixie cross-legged on the floor, and Spud perched on the end of the bed. Rose and I recounted every bit of our adventure, telling of how I had defeated the Dark Dragon and Huntsman trying to kill me, but Rose stepping in.

After we had talked about our adventures, I told them what the Council member, Ansem, had said. All seemed intrigued. Rose suddenly looked worried, however.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, the Dragon Council doesn't know that I was Huntsgirl yet…and when they find out…they'll want to arrest me or…or worse."

"Surely not," I said. "I mean, after all the stuff you've done?"

"Jake…they are strict, you know that."

Boy, did I. One time, they had taken my dragon powers away briefly for just having a party. And I knew that Rose was right.

"Well, we won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, but they'll find out eventually."

"Then we'll protect you…just like you did me."

She smiled, and moved closer. I was almost positive that I was just about to have my first kiss when I heard a loud, "I did it! I finally touched my tongue to my nose!" We moved away from each other and saw Spud proudly touching his tongue to his nose.

I was a little disappointed, but when I saw that Trixie looked like she was relieved that Spud had broken us apart, I realized that we should wait until we were alone…

So our talk turned to other things. We talked about the Dragon Council, the Huntsclan, and when we ran out of things to say about them, we started talking about school, our favorite bands, and how Spud still picks his nose.

"No I don't!"

But we knew better.

We talked until Mom came in and ordered everyone out, saying that I needed rest.

For the first time in a long time, I went to sleep feeling relaxed and like all my problems were over. But I had never been more wrong in my life.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? The unexpected twist will start becoming revealed in the next chapter. Please read and review! I'll update ASAP, probably later today! In the immortal words of London Tipton, "Yay me!"**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	34. Why Me?

**A/N: Hey, what's up? I'm back! Okay, here's chapter 34, and in this chapter you'll learn some of what the surprise twist will be...**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

A few days later, I was well enough to get up and travel around the house. The Council members decided to hold a meeting in my kitchen (because my mom felt that I wasn't well enough to go out yet). Rose, Trixie, and Spud had gone home every night (Rose was staying at Trixie's), but had come over every day after school and stayed until late at night. On the night of the meeting, however, Rose stayed home, fearing the Council might somehow find out her secret.

"Dragon Jake," said Ansem, "first I would like to say that you have shown bravery and strength that we never knew capable from a dragon, especially from one as young as yourself. We are deeply in your gratitude. As soon as possible, we are going to give you a great reward for your incredible services, but I can say no more on the subject right now."

"Also," said another member, "the magical community now knows something about what happened between you and the Dark Dragon. Of course, there are a lot of rumors going around, so all of it may not be true, but everyone who knows anything at all about magic knows (in one form or another) that you destroyed the Dark Dragon. You are now a hero…you have performed the unthinkable, however…there is a problem with everyone knowing. That means all evil powers still existing know as well…"

"What do you mean?"

"Soon after word leaked out about you destroying the Dark Dragon, Chang escaped from jail."

"That's awful…but what's that got to do with me?"

"She was the Dark Dragon's closest follower." Granpa spoke up for the first time that night.

"So…"

Ansem continued darkly, "She is angry at you, Jake…you killed her master…you destroyed what she lived for…she seeks rev—"

I was at the edge of my seat, fear gripping my heart at each word that he said, but before he could finish, the kitchen door burst open and Haley came in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jake, Daddy's home! We didn't tell him what happened, though! Mom told him you had been in a little accident, but nothing else! He wants to see you, but Mommy told him that you were talking to some friends and would be out in a minute. See ya!" And with that, she flounced merrily out of the room.

Ansem smiled. "Sweet child."

I had no time for that. I wanted to hear what he had to say about Chang…

"So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, yes." He took on his dark manner once more and said, "You destroyed her master, what she lived for. She wants revenge, Jake Long. On you. She will rest at nothing. She wants to avenge her master. You are still in grave danger, Dragon Long. She will stop at nothing. That is why you must be prepared for the worst. Rest until you have regained all of your strength, then you shall begin training with the World Dragon Council every day. We know the day is coming when she will attack…we are doing all that we can to track her down…but in the meantime, be prepared. She's out to get you. And she will stop at nothing. But rest assured, the World Dragon Council is behind you one hundred percent."

"Yes," said Gramps, "but that does not mean that we can protect you from every danger that comes along. "You must be prepared to once again fight for your life…I'm sorry, Jake."

"Not your fault," I muttered hoarsely, then sat in silence, pondering my situation.

Why had all this happened to me? Why had the last few months of my life been pure chaos? Why was everyone on the dark side after me?

"Why?" I managed to choke out. The Dragon Council looked at me sadly. "Why me?"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...how was it? Do you think that the twist is twisted enough? LOL. Seriously, though, d'ya think it was a good idea...okay, please R and R, (but no flames, please), and I'll update ASAP! It'll probably be tomorrow...**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	35. An Uninvited Visitor

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've had a stomach virus. Icky! Anyway, before I begin chapter 35, I do want to apologize for a mistake I made...um, I said the council member's name was Ansem, but it's Andam. (Thanks for the tip, Fudogg!) So now that that's settled...CHAPTER 35, everybody!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirty-Five **

Finally, the meeting was over. I said good-bye to the Council members, with a promise that I would begin training the very next day. Then, feeling as if I were carrying a huge weight on my shoulders, I went into the living room.

"Jake! How're you feeling? Your mom said you got into a little accident."

I smiled slightly at my dad and said, "Uh, I'm a lot better. Thanks."

I remembered a time that I had been really close to my dad, but that was before I found out about my dragon powers. Ever since then, the secret I kept from him kept pushing us further and further apart.

I then realized how much it bothered me that I had just defeated the most horrible being in the magical community, and couldn't even tell my own dad about it. He would have to find out someday. I watched as he freaked out over what he thought was a snake, then laugh it off when he saw it was a sock. But he couldn't handle it. Not now.

I trudged upstairs, thinking about all that I had to face over the course of the next few weeks. I flopped onto my bed, sighing, then picked up the phone. I was going to call Rose.

I dialed Trixie's number, remembering that she was staying with Trixie until she found another place. The phone rang several times, and then I heard someone pick it up. "Hello, Carter residence."

"Uh, hey, Mrs. Carter. Is Rose around?"

"Sorry, honey, she's out. Trixie's here though. Want to talk to her?"

"Yeah, I guess." I was really needing to talk to Rose, tell her what the Council had said, but I could tell Trix first if Rose wasn't there.

"Jakey, what up?" Trixie said into the phone. "What'd they say?"

"You know Chang?"

"You mean that psycho that was all into helpin' the Dark Dragon? Yeah."

"Apparently she escaped from jail, and now she's after me, wanting to 'avenge her master'."

"Man, Jakey, you have a lot of pressure on you at one time. Hey, why are you on the phone when you have company, baby?"

"Say wha-oh, the Dragon Council left ages ago."

"No, Jake. I mean Rose. She's been gone for about an hour, and she said she was going to visit you."

"What? Trix, Rose isn't here!"

"Uh oh. I hope nothing happened to her!"

"Gotta go, Trix! Bye!"

I flung the phone down on my bed, not even taking the time to hang it back up. "Mom!" I yelled, running downstairs. "Mom!"

"What, Jake?"

"Rose is missing! I gotta go look for her!"

"No, Jake, it's dark, and that Chang lady is looking for you."

"Mom, I gotta do this! Rose could be in danger!"

"Oh, no, she's fine," came an eerie voice seemingly out of nowhere. I gasped.

"Jake..." muttered Mom, looking alarmed.

"Who was that?" Dad asked, carrying Haley, as he walked into the kitchen with us.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully.

"She's fine," said the eerie and somewhat familiar voice. Suddenly there was a swirl of color, and to my horror, Chang was standing in front of us, in Dragon form.

Dad went white. "What is that?" he muttered, then gripping Haley tightly, he motioned for my mom and I to follow him. "RUN!" he screamed.

I started to follow, but Chang barred the door. "Who said you could leave? Actually, I am rather glad that your family left. I wanted to talk to you alone, Mr. Long."

"What have you done with Rose?"

"As I said, she's fine." A holographic image of a frightened Rose sitting in what seemed to be a dungeon cell came into view.

"For now, she's fine. Surrender, American Dragon, and I will release her."

"Chang, you don't have to do this!" I yelled up at her, trying a different approach.

"Oh, yes I do...you destroyed what I lived for, and now, I destroy you!"

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I know it may be a little weird, but it'll make since later on in the story. Trust me. Now that that's settled...I have some good and bad news.**

**The good news: Christmas Eve is the Day after Tomorrow**

**The bad news: I probably won't be able to update until late Monday evening or early Tuesday morning, unless I'm able to update early tomorrow, which is highly unlikely. I'll be gone from about 12:00 tomorrow until 6:00 Monday, but I'll try to update ASAP. But don't give up on me! I'll update asap!**

**Please read & review, but no flames:)**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	36. Backup

**A/N: Surprisingly, I was able to update! (Yay me!) So, here goes...**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"Chang, why is this so important to you?" I yelled desperately. I had to try any approach I could. Maybe, just maybe I could get her to change her mind about all this.

No such luck. She growled and snarled angrily, saying, "Jake Long, I spent my entire life working for the Dark Dragon. I was his most faithful servant, his most valued follower. And now he is gone...by the likes of you. Go ahead, beg for your life now, but it makes no difference...I will destroy you...and if you refuse to fight...why, I'll just destroy your little friend. I will avenge my master!"

"Fine!" I yelled. My eyes darted to the kitchen window to Chang and back. I was getting an idea. "Fine!" I repeated. "Then come'n get me, ya big bully!"

I lunged for the window, jumping out just before Chang could reach me. I went dragon, then took flight, knowing she was right behind me. I headed for Granpa's shop. Maybe he could help, as well as get the Dragon Council. I still hadn't fully recovered from the last battle, and wasn't fully ready to fight. But I would do anything-anything to save Rose.

I burst through the door to Granpa's shop, not even bothering to morph back to human form...which was probably a big mistake. I gasped when I saw three people standing at the desk...one of them being my father. Apparently they were pressing Gramps for answers about what was going on, and Dad was saying something about a giant purple alligator invading our house. Mom was trying to see if Gramps knew where I had gone.

They turned when I entered, and Dad's face went pale. "That's exactly what I saw...only it was purple!" he whispered frantically to Gramps.

"Hi, J-" began Haley, but Mom quickly covered her mouth.

At first I decided to fly out, pretending like I was never there, but I realized that this wasn't the time. I needed Gramps's help, and I was going to get it.

Before I had time to speak, however, someone else did. Fu came in from the back room saying, "It just got worse! I can't seem to locate the kid, and it looks like Chang's on the loose, and after Jake-oh hey kid...oh..."he muttered, seeing my dad standing there, face pale

Haley waved. "Hi, Jake!"

"Wha-?" began my dad, but fell silent, looking absolutely bewildered.

"Listen!" I said, not talking to anyone in particular. "Chang came. She's got Rose! I need backup!"

At that moment, the back door burst open, and I saw-I couldn't believe my eyes-a huge army of leprechauns, led by Victor. "You've got it," he said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was short, but things are rushed around NYE. So...I'll probably update on this and Broomsticks on Fire Saturday or Sunday...maybe Monday. Things are really rushed around here, but hopefully they'll get better. I'll update ASAP. Please review! Oh, and if you haven't read A Musical Romance, you should. It's better than the summary. So please r & r and I'll update ASAP!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	37. The Beginning of the Battle

**A/N: I have to admit, it was surprising to me that I was able to update again. Sorry if the chapter turns out to be a cliffie! Anywayz, enjoy chapter 37! Wheeee!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"Victor?" I stammered. I was about to ask what the heck he was doing here when there was a loud thump. I turned around and saw that it was finally been too much for my dad. He was out cold. I saw Mom bending over him so I turned back to the leprechauns.

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked. "How did you know that Chang is after me? Like, now? And why are you helping me? I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with this."

"I didn't…but I figured you had been through enough by yourself…you're a hero now, Jake…you've helped us so much…you've given me a second chance…it's time to repay you. We saw Chang heading for your house from Central Park and decided to help."

"We also sent messengers to other good magical creatures, hoping that they will help out too."

"Wow…" I muttered, not believing what I was hearing. I guess if you do something good, it eventually comes back to you. "Thanks."

"I will contact the Dragon Council," said Gramps. "Jake, get ready to fight for your life. Daughter," he said, talking to Mom.

"What?" she said, and when she looked up, I saw she had tears in her eyes.

Gramps put a hand on her shoulder. "You stay here with your husband. When he awakes, do not answer any of his questions. Wait until this is all over, and then we will decide what to do…"

"But Jake—" she began.

"I think you should give him some credit," said Granpa, and I felt extremely grateful for that comment. "You always seem to doubt his abilities…I believe that he has proved to everyone what he can do. He can do this…especially with his newly acquired backup."

"That's right," I agreed enthusiastically.

"Well kid, looks like show time," said Fu, and looking out of the window, I saw that he was right…Chang was approaching the shop at full speed. Giving my mom an encouraging smile, I flew outside with Gramps and the leprechaun army right behind me. As Chang got closer, I saw that she was not alone. She had several mountain trolls with her, two of which were carrying something between them…a cage, and Rose was trapped inside. Anger filled my heart and mind, but I tried to block it out, knowing I wouldn't be able to defeat her like that. I knew I had to focus on saving Rose and saving her only…

"Jake!" I heard her cry. "Help!"

"Don't worry, baby!" I yelled. "The Am-Drag's gonna set you free and get rid of this freak that _nobody likes_." I said the last two words with more emphasis.

Chang growled, baring her immensely sharp teeth. She then turned to the Mountain Trolls. "Attack!" she screeched, but when they advanced toward me, she yelled, "No, not the boy! Get the others! The boy is mine!"

So I began to fight once more, but this time not only for my life, but for someone else's. If I failed to save Rose, even if I survived, I felt that my life would be over anyway.

* * *

**A/N: So…it's getting really good, huh? Well, I guess that's for you to decide, so please read and review! I'll update ASAP! If I don't update tonight, it'll probably be Saturday or Sunday, because tomorrow I'm going to go see "The Chronicles of Narnia" and go ice skating. Yay me! Anyway, sorry I had to do another cliffie…but please read and review, and I'll update ASAP! The force is strong with you! C-ya!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	38. Elbirroh Nosiop

**A/N: Hello! Well, amazingly enough, I have time to update today. I may not update on Broomsticks on Fire, though. Who knows? I don't (which is really sad 'cuz I'm the author!) LOLz. Anyway, I want to give a super shout out to Fudogg, who has given me an awesome idea. Go you, Fudogg! Don't be surprised if you see your idea being followed through with, really soon. MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and sorry if this chapter is short, but Okay, here we go with chapter 38!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Fighting with Chang would normally not be as challenging as fighting the Dark Dragon, mainly because she was nowhere near as powerful...however, I was still a little weak from my fight with Dark Dragon, so it was a pretty big challenge. I wondered why nobody had heard the commotion and called the police. Then I remembered that we were on a backstreet that hardly anyone ever went on, and if there were any curious onlookers, Mom would shoo them I punched Chang (only to be kicked painfully in the stomach a few minutes later), I saw that the leprechauns, although smaller than the trolls, outnumbered them by a landslide, and they were winning, especially with Gramps right there beside them. My heart leapt. It sunk again, however, just a few seconds later.

Over half of the trolls were lying motionless on the ground, and when Chang saw that her army was falling apart, she paused in her attack on me long enough to yell, "BRING IN THE REINFORCEMENTS!"

I gulped. Reinforcements? I watched, dejected, as out of many alleys came hundreds of evil looking creatures, most of which I didn't recognize. I glanced over at Rose, to see if she was trying any means of escape, since she was, after all, Huntsgirl (at least, she had been). I knew that she would be a big help, but then I realized that something was wrong. She was sitting in the cage, looking pale, not even trying to get out.

"Rose!" I yelled. "Are you alright?" She merely looked at me, unreadable look in her eyes.

Chang took this opportunity to dig a claw into my shoulder. I yelled in pain as she slowly brought it down, scratching me down my back. Groaning, I fell to the ground. I heard Chang laugh evilly. I slowly raised up and looked at Rose. Her face was deathly pale as she lay on the bottom of the cage, and I saw her lips silently form my name. "Jake," she whispered.

Anger coursed through my entire body, then was replaced by a determination that I had never felt to defeat Chang and save Rose. Although it was painful, I took flight and met Chang in the air. "What have you done to Rose?" I growled.

Smiling evilly, Chang gripped me by the shoulders without warning (I cringed as she touched the scratch) and pulled me so close that I could see my reflection in her large eyes, and feel her breath (which oddly smelled like peppermint) on my face as she said, "Have you ever heard of the Elbirroh Nosiop?" Seeing that I didn't, she pulled me closer and hissed, "It is the most deadly (although slow acting) poison in the world." My breath caught in my chest, and I felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of me at once.

"No..." I whispered.

"Yes, and, oh, I forgot to tell you," she snarled evilly, "there is no cure. Only the most powerful magic from before time can stop the slow death of its victims..."

"No..." I said, voice catching in my throat. I felt nothing. Nothing but pain, coursing through my veins, cutting my heart into. "NO!" I yelled. "SHE'S NOT GOING TO-" I faltered. I felt a stinging sensation in the corner of my eyes.

I broke away from Chang, my breath coming uneven. Every breath I took was painful...

I punched Chang in the face, and once again we began fighting more fiercely than I had ever fought, my one focus being Rose.

At that moment, I heard a sound from above, and saw with relief that the Dragon Council was flying over us. Then from an alley came a large group of unicorns, brownies, and even a fairy or two. Soon there were trolls and other evil creatures lying motionless. I sighed in relief. Our army was prevailing.

The others realized that I was fighting Chang alone, and most of our army advanced toward Chang. Finally, Chang seemed to realize that she couldn't win this time. She was over powered. She growled threateningly and said, "Fine, you win this time...but I will be back, sooner than you think, Jake Long! My master will be avenged! In the meantime, say goodbye to your friend!" And she disappeared.

I ran over to the cage, where several members of the Council had released Rose. I fell down on my knees beside her and saw that she was hardly breathing. "I love you, Jake..." she whispered.

Tears filling my eyes, not caring who saw, I took her limp hand in my own and pressed it to my lips, muttering, "Rose, no!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it? Do you think Rose is really gone? Hmmmm... I'll update ASAP, please R&R! Thanks!**

**PS-Does anyone know the exact day the Hunted is being aired?**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	39. Magic From Before Time

**A/N: Hey! I'm back (finally) with chapter 39. If it's short, I'm sorry. Oh, and I want to know: should I continue the story and make it longer, making him track Chang down and destroy her in this story, or should I make a sequel? I'm kinda leaning toward a longer story, but I want your opinion. Here's the chapter (oh, and my buddy Felicia says hi, what up?) Oh, warning this is the most emotional chapter in the story...will Rose live? Read and find out! **

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

I had no concept of time as I paced in the hallway outside the guest room of our house, where Rose was being treated. I didn't know if I had been waiting for seconds or minutes, or even days. All I knew was that Rose was on the brink of death…my eyes stung, and I hurriedly wiped them with my sleeve…

The door opened, and Andam came out, grave look on his face. "Rose!" I breathed. I then turned to the Council member and said, "Is she alright?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Jake," he said, and my heart dropped. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "but it is too late…she is almost gone. She is in a coma and will not awake…there is no hope for her…"

"No!" I said; my voice cracked, I didn't care if he saw my eyes fill…I rushed into the room and saw the other council members getting up from the bedside, and they walked out. I saw that Gramps was with them.

"I am so sorry, Jake," said Gramps.

I didn't answer. This was it. I had failed. My reason to live was gone…Rose was gone… My heart had never felt so heavy, my life never been so purposeless. I slowly walked to the bedside, and saw Rose lying beneath the covers, unmoving, peaceful expression on her face, as if she was in a deep sleep.

"Rose!" I said, my voice cracking, eyes filling with tears…I didn't care who saw. I took her cold hand in my own, and pressed it to my lips. "I love you…don't leave me…"

I buried my face in my hands, and holding her hand, I lost all realization of where I was or what I was doing, and although I tried to fight against it, I felt my eyelids droop and I fell into a deep sleep.

_I am at school, but something is different. Everything has a slight darkness to it…everything feels hopeless and desolate, but as I walk through the silent and foreboding hall, I know that everything is going to turn out fine because Rose is there. But then—I find out, she isn't. The principal calls me to her office…she tells me Rose is gone…gone forever. _

I tossed in my sleep as that image faded and another one took its place.

_I am in a more cheerful environment…nothing but grassy plains…no trees, no buildings, nothing. I look around and see a figure standing about ten feet in front of me. I look closer and realize that it is Rose! I run to her, using all my energy, my one focus being to get to her before something happens…before it is too late. But my heart sinks as I grow near because she seems to fade away. Then I hear a voice, a voice that says, "She isn't completely gone. The one cure is the powerful magic from before time…" I realize that maybe there is hope…maybe… _

I woke with a start. Something was stirring. I looked up, and my heart leapt. Rose had moved her hand from my grasp, and was now taking slow, shallow breaths. "Jake?" she muttered, then taking my hand, she fell once again into unconsciousness.

I sighed in relief. I didn't know how it happened…or what the powerful magic from before time was, but as I yelled for the Council to come to Rose, as I wouldn't leave her side, I knew only one thing: Rose had awoken, and would probably be okay. She didn't stir again for a while, and I started to feel uneasy. But early in the morning she opened her eyes long enough to say, "Where am I?" Then she went back into unconsciousness. Finally, a small ray of hope. But how long would it last?

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry that it was short. Hope u liked it. *claps* yay me!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	40. What If?

**A/N: Okay, I'm finally back with chapter 40! Wow, that's A LOT of chapters! LOL. Before i start, anyone who wants to can become a member of my website/forum. I'd love to have you so come join! On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Forty**

For two days, things didn't change much. Rose stayed unconscious most of the time, and I didn't leave her side for more than ten minutes at a time. My heart was filled with worry. What if something went wrong? What if that dream didn't mean anything? What if she wasn't going to be okay?

Try as I might, I wasn't able to push those thoughts out of my head. Around noon on the second day, as I was sitting next to Rose's bedside, looking at her unmoving form sadly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around quickly. It was Granpa.

"Hey, G," I said hoarsely. My throat was dry and my stomach rumbled. I hadn't been able to eat or drink hardly anything since Rose had fallen ill due to poison.

"Jake," he said, "your mother is very worried about you." I frowned. Not too long after we brought Rose home, Mom and Dad came back. For the time being, Mom and Granpa together had convinced Dad that he had been ill and was hallucinating. We didn't need any more problems at the moment. But we all knew that one day—one day soon, for that matter—that we would have to tell him the truth. We dreaded it.

"So? Gramps, she's always worried. Besides, I'm fine! I'm just worried about Rose!"

"She says you really need some sleep."

"I know, G," I muttered. "She was in here five minutes ago and told me that."

"Listen, I know that you do not want to leave her, but you must. You have barely slept or ate in two days."

"I know…but Rose is what I care about right now."

"Whoa, kid, back up," I heard a voice say from the doorway. It was Fu. "So you only care about Rose? Not yourself? Let me tell you what would be tragic. If when she comes to, she either finds you dead from starvation. Or grumpy from lack of sleep. Or dead and grumpy. Either way, it won't be pretty."

"Listen, just leave me alone, okay?" I snapped, then caught myself. I turned to Fu and Gramps, who looked hurt, and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I just—"

Fu smirked and said, "What did I tell ya, Mr. Grumpy Scales?"

I sighed. "Look, I love Rose. I can't just leave her! What if something happened to her while I was gone? I'd be responsible!"

Gramps sighed, exasperated. "Jake, you would not be responsible for something happening…you couldn't prevent it even if you were there."

I could feel my eyes stinging again. "Look…you don't understand. I'm not going to let anything happen to her and I'm not going to leave her."

"C'mon, kid, your mom and dad are both worryin' about you," said Fu.

"Me too!" piped up yet another voice from the door.

"Hi Haley," I muttered, and was surprised when she ran to me and latched her arms around me.

"Whoa, what's that for?" I said, taken aback.

"I've missed you…I was so worried! Everyone thought you were going to die, and then when you got better, you didn't come and see me! Then I found out that you were in another fight and I was scared you'd lose." I was amazed to see tears fill her dark eyes as she threw her arms around me once more and buried her face on my shoulder. "I love you, Jake…" she whispered.

"Wow…" I muttered, to nobody in particular. I had never realized how much Haley cared about me. I realized that I had been taking her for granted. But as I hugged her back, tenderly petting her long black ponytails, I decided that was a mistake I would never make again.

We broke apart, however, when a noise came from Rose's bed. I gently sat Haley down and then dropped to my knees by the bed. My heart did a flip as I saw Rose sit up in bed. And, oddly enough, I realized that I had never seen her hair so messy. Yet I also realized that I didn't care. "Rose…" I breathed, taking her hand.

She looked at me, looking dazed, as if in a dream, and said, "Jake?" She lowered herself onto the pillow and looked into my eyes. "I love you…" she said, taking my hand.

"Rose, are you going to be okay?" I asked. "I mean, how do you feel?"

"Weak," she said, and my heart dropped. "But getting stronger," she added.

I smiled.

"Jake, you did it. You saved me," she said, eyes full of gratitude.

"Not really," I said. I decided now wasn't time for me to get big-headed. "I mean, I got you away from Chang, but I didn't cure you or anything."

"Yes," she said, "yes you did."

I was no longer aware of my surroundings, only of Rose; I didn't know if Gramps, Fu, and Haley were in the room watching or not. But I didn't care.

"What do you mean?" I asked doubtfully. "I didn't do anything; the Council were the ones that treated you."

"No, you healed me with the powerful magic from before time."

"What? I didn't do anything…"

"You stayed with me. You gave me everything. You loved me with all of your heart. Didn't you know, Jake? The deepest magic from before time is love. There is no greater power than that."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Please, please review! Um, this story IS NOT over, there is still more to come! Please review, and I'll update ASAP! (Probably either tomorrow or Saturday). I'll try to update on Broomsticks then too. 'Til then, C-ya! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	41. We'll Be Alright

**A/N: Well, I've finally got to update! Chapter 41 is here! So...heeeereee we go! **

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Rose continued to improve over the course of the next week. Soon she was up and around, and I relaxed some. For a few days when she was feeling better, we were very busy with making plans with the Dragon Council for Chang's next attack. Andam strongly recommended taking us to the Isle of Draco for more security. My mom, of course, was hard to convince, however. Although she knew it was for our own good, she greatly resented letting us go (for she had also become extremely fond of Rose). Finally, however, she consented with teary eyes. She said that we had to get our schoolwork to take with us (although I really didn't see the point, as we had already missed almost three weeks of school already.

It was the day before we were going to leave (we were planning on telling my dad I was going to stay a few nights at a friend's house, if only for the time being). I was watching Rose as she worked on her homework at the kitchen table. (I was supposed to be doing the same, but I was too caught up in staring at Rose.) As I watched her hand move swiftly across the paper, I noticed something that hadn't occurred to me before. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it.

"Rose!" I said, amazed, "Your Huntsclan mark is gone!"

She smiled, amused, and said, "You just now noticed?" She laughed slightly.

I felt my face redden in embarrassment. I felt extremely ignorant and dumb. "I mean, well, I guess I was just all caught up...in rescuing-I mean, helping you-" I stuttered, then continued. "I guess I didn't notice. Now I see that if it wasn't gone, the Council would have probably arrested you by now. I just hadn't thought about it...how-I mean, why is it gone?"

"I noticed it a day after I turned against my uncle. At first I wondered what it was that made it go away...but then I realized that since I am no longer a member of of the Clan, I don't have the mark anymore."

I smiled, and without thinking about what I was doing, I reached out and took her hand. She put her pen down and gripped my hand back, and we sat in silence, both thinking of what we had been through and contemplating the possibilities of the future.

"We'll be alright, won't we?"said Rose after a while, breaking the silence.

I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah," I said. "We will." And we lapsed into silence again, this time not thinking about anything but what was happening right now.

But yet again, the silence was broken, this time by a loud knock on the door. I remained seated, hoping that someone else would answer or the person would go away. The knocking persisted, however, and I heard my mom yell from somewhere within the depths of the house, "Jake, get the door!"

I sighed and got up, grumbling under my breath about "disturbing the mood". I reached the door and flung it open, revealing someone so unexpected that I nearly yelled in surprise. "Yo, what the heck are you doing here, Mr.…er…Professor Rotwood?"

* * *

**A/N: So…What is Rotwood up to? What will he do? Find out in chapter 42, coming soon near you! LOL. Seriously, please read and review, and I'll update asap. Oh and for those of you who are waiting for a Broomsticks update, it should be sometime between tomorrow and Tuesday. Sorry for the delay. I'll update ASAP! **

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	42. The Psycho Professor

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been sick with the flu! Yuck! I've missed 4 days of school. Normally, I would be glad for a break, but this means two very bad things: 4 days of makeup work, and I have to take semester tests. Poo! Anyway, I want to apologize to all my readers for the wait, and also to the readers of Broomsticks…um, I'll update on that if I can. It all depends. This story is the one I'm focusing on right now, but I'll turn to Broomsticks soon. Anyway, enjoy chapter…42, right? I lost count (now that's sad, LOL)!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

"Ahh…hello, Mr. Long," began Rotwood slowly. Ignoring the look on my face that clearly said, "Go away," he rudely pushed my aside and stepped into my house. "I decided to drop by your house today, Mr. Long, because I haven't seen you in my classroom in nearly three veeks. I vant to know vhy," he continued as I slammed the door behind him, irritated.

"Look, Professor Rotwood," I said, trying to keep things on reasonable terms, because I really didn't want to make a scene—especially in front of Rose. "I've been sick…I mean, I was in an accident, and then…" I faltered. He was just looking at me, amused. He didn't seem to be buying it. Luckily, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I was saved from answering that particular question (for the time being) by Rose.

"Jake, who was it? I—oh…" she muttered, eying Rotwood. "Um, how are you, Professor?"

"Rose," he began, "I haven't seen you at school in three weeks either…"

Rose reddened, obviously trying to think of a reasonable excuse, but (thankfully), Mom entered the room at that moment.

"Ah, Mrs. Long," said Rotwood gleefully.

"Oh, Professor Rotwood!" said my mom, looking a little flustered at the fact that my Mythology teacher had just invited himself into our home. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, vell, I couldn't help but notice zat you son hasn't been to school in zee past three veeks. I merely came for an explanation."

"Oh, well—you know, he—" my mom stammered. She, not unlike Rose and I, obviously hadn't foreseen this particular issue.

At that moment, the front door was flung open, and Dad came in, just arriving home from work. Apparently, he had heard the last part of the conversation, for he said, "Why Jake hasn't been at school? Why, he's been very ill. I'm not sure exactly what went on, though. I think I was sick as well. Hallucinating."

"Really?" said Rotwood, suddenly interested. "Vhat kind of…vhat you say—hallucinations?" I couldn't help but notice that he was looking at me eagerly.

"Heck, I don't know. Some sort of giant flying lizard—purple…and there was a red one too. Why do you wanna know? I thought you were a Mythology teacher, not 'health science'."

"He doesn't," I said shortly. Before he could say anything else, I continued. "In fact, I think he was just about to leave."

"Yes," said my mother quickly, looking at her watch. "I am terrible sorry, Professor Rotwood," she said (although she didn't look sorry in the least bit), "but we are very busy. Jake and Rose were in a terrible accident, and are only now recovering…and then—" she faltered, then said, "Good day, Professor."

"Ah, of course," said Rotwood, looking disappointed. As he turned to leave, however, I noticed a gleam in his eye as he turned back around and addressed my mother. "Before I go, could I have a quick vord vith your son?" He looked at my mother and added, "About his assignments."

That interested Mom. "Yes, please do," she said quickly.

"Oh! I just remembered—I left zee books and assignments in my car. Come vith me to get zem, if you vill, Jake."

I looked at my mom, and to my disappointment, she nodded. I had a feeling that he didn't want to discuss homework. And I was right.

He led me to the side of the house, out of view of the windows, and said, "Okay, tell me your secret. I know zat zere is somezing you are hiding! Somezing magical. Zat day—vhen zee dragon disappeared—you vere zere in its place…zere is no way zat at zirteen year old fool could get a dragon out of zee truck and hide him away! And in zee park—vith your grandfather and girlfriend—I know zere vas a leprechaun! So vhat are you hiding? Tell me now, and it vill save you lots of trouble."

"Look, Professor," I said shakily, for it seemed like this time he was really onto me, "I don't know what you're talkin' about, I—"

I didn't get to finish, for at that moment, to my complete surprise, Rotwood did something that I would never suspect of him, even though he was psycho. He gripped me tightly by the shoulders and shook me roughly. "Hey!" I yelled.

"I zink you do know!" he snarled. As he was shaking me, and I trying to get away, the front door opened, and my dad poked his head around the corner of the house.

"Professor Rotwood!" he yelled, and Rotwood stopped shaking me and released me instantly. But my dad had seen enough. It was then when I saw a whole new side to my dad, saw him do something I never thought possible. He lifted a fist and punched Rotwood in the face. "Get out!" Rotwood backed away, clutching his bloody nose, and giving me one last dirty look, hastily ran to his car and got inside.

As he drove off, my dad yelled after him, "If you ever lay a finger on my son again, I'll show what pain really is!"

"Thanks, Dad," I said. And for the first time in a long while, I felt close to my father. I knew that the time was coming. I had to tell him. Tell him everything. He needed to know. "Dad?" I said, "Why don't we go inside? There's something I—I mean, we—need to tell you." I felt good about my decision, but for some reason, I couldn't help but feel as if I were escaping from one problem and diving into another. But, I realized as I walked inside with my dad, that was exactly what my life had become.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? Please read and review, and I'll update ASAP—but not Saturday 'cuz I'm going to a concert! It's called Winter Jam and my all time favorite singer, Toby Mac, will be there! *claps vigorously* yay me! C-yall soon!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	43. We've Got Something To Tell You

**A/N: Wow. It's been a busy week. And I want to apologize to all my Broomsticks on Fire readers...I promise, I'll try to update ASAP. But my main focus right now is this story. Anyway, this is a pretty long chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"Mom," I said as I entered the house. "I think…it's time."

Mom looked at me in astonishment. "What—what happened out there?" she asked.

"That wacko was literally attacking Jake!" Dad said angrily, shaking his head.

"What?" said Mom, frown creasing her forehead. _Man, _I thought, _she's like gonna have permanent frown lines on her head after all this is over. _I almost laughed at the prospect.

Rose quickly made her way to my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby," I said quickly. I wanted to put her mind at ease as quickly as possible. It seemed to work. I couldn't help feeling a bit pleased that she cared so much—even about the little things.

Mom pulled me aside. "Um, Jake honey," she said in a hushed voice, casting a swift glance at Dad, "what's all this about…'it's time'?"

"Well…standing out there…on the porch and all…seeing Dad being so protective…I kinda felt closer to him than I had in a while…I liked it. But I know that things will get better if we just tell him. He needs to know. Please," I added, looking into my Mother's dark eyes, searching for any hint of emotion, anything that would signify the way she felt about my proposal.

"Well…Jake, this is a big thing…I don't know if he's ready."

"Mom, he punched Rotwood in the face!"

"He did _what_?" said Mom, a little too loudly. Her face reddened as Dad and Rose, who had been conversing quietly a few feet away, looked at us in surprise.

"Are you talking about me?" said Dad. "'Cause if you are, I know that you're thinking that I made the wrong decision, but when I saw that wacko professor attacking Jake…I couldn't help myself."

"I know," I said simply. "Thanks."

"Hon," my mom said, glancing at Dad. "Maybe some other time…I don't know…"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Don't you think we owe it to him? Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"It's not that!" retorted my mother. I was getting on her nerves. I could tell. I could always tell. Every single time. "It would be a big shock, don't you think? Maybe we should gradually let him know! But just to dump it all on him at once!"

"Oh, I get it! You don't think he can handle it? Just like you didn't think I could handle anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, right. Okay. So now you don't know."

"Jacob Long, do not use that tone with me! I'm just doing it for his own good…and as for you, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well, you never trusted me! You yelled at me for being out late, and fussed when I was gone for over two hours."

"It's not that I didn't trust you! I wanted to protect you!"

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You are getting way off subject!" my mom said, eyes flashing. "Listen, Jake," she said, "I love you. I hate fighting with you, but you've got to understand. I don't think he's ready."

"You've thought that for thirteen years!"

"Jake! Will you just consider what I'm saying?"

"Why should I? You're not listening to me!"

"Jake…" said my mom softly. I heard a warning sound in her voice.

"Okay, sorry," I muttered, not wanting to get grounded.

It was at that moment I realized something. Without our noticing, our voices had grown steadily louder. I turned and looked at Rose and Dad. They were staring at us as if they didn't know what to say. I'm guessing they didn't.

Dad had never seen Mom and I get into a big fight before. In fact, I rarely fought with my parents. And Rose…I suddenly felt embarrassed, ashamed to even look at Rose. I averted my eyes to the floor. Why had I acted so childish in front of her?

Dad recovered quickly. He cleared his throat uneasily, but then proceeded with more confidence. "I don't know what is going on here, but I want to know. Is there…is there anything you guys are keeping from me?" He walked over to us and put a gentle hand on Mom's shoulder. Looking into her eyes, I saw regret fill her eyes, then it was quickly replaced with something that I rarely saw in my mother: fear. I then realized to the full extent why she was so regretful to tell him. She was afraid; afraid of the consequences, afraid of his reaction.

She had kept this a secret from him for over thirteen years, since before they were married. How would he feel about finding out that his own wife had kept such a great secret from him for so many years? What would he do? What would he feel?

I suddenly felt sorry for my rash actions and hasty words. "Mom," I said softly, "I'm—I'm sorry. I know it's scary. But I think it'll be okay. And he does deserve to know, don't you think?"

"Yeah," another voice chimed in. It was Rose. She smiled encouragingly. "It's not good to keep secrets…trust me. He deserves to know what has really happened, and the cause of all this stuff that's bothered Jake…to know where we're really going…"

"What?" said Dad, openly flabbergasted.

"Honey," said Mom, tears brimming her eyes, "there is something we need to tell you…it's something really important…almost impossible…but true…"

"What?"

"Um, why don't we wait until Haley and Dad get back?" said Mom breathlessly. I knew why she was so nervous. She had took the plunge. She was going to have to tell him.

Haley and Gramps had went on a lunch outing, for although she wasn't in training yet, Mom and Gramps found it necessary for their relationship to remain on good and easy terms.

"Okay," said Dad uneasily.

"Wait for what?" came a chipper voice from the doorway. Haley and Gramps had returned.

"Dad…Haley…" said Mom slowly. "It's time…we've decided it…after a little controversy, I might add," she said, glancing sideways at me.

"Are you sure, dear?" said Gramps doubtfully.

"Yes. Jake and Rose leave tomorrow, and he needs to know why."

"Yay! Daddy can finally be in on our 'family secret!'" said Haley excitedly.

"Okay, what is this all about?" said Dad. I could tell that he was feeling a little upset by the prospect that we apparently had a secret that we had kept from him all these years.

We adjourned to the living room, where we all took a seat, save for Mom, who was pacing nervously across the floor. She took a deep breath, obviously trying to think of a way to best approach the situation.

She apparently decided to just let it out. "Okay, here's the thing: you know when you were hallucinating? That red 'alligator you saw?"

Dad nodded slowly. "Are you trying to tell me that I wasn't hallucinating?"

Mom nodded, then said, "But more than that…" I held my breath, waiting for the inevitable, hoping that his reaction wouldn't be too bad… "It was a dragon…it was Jake."

* * *

**A/N: Well...how was it? What do you think the reaction will be? I hope you enjoyed, and I'll update asap! Please review! C-ya**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	44. Dad's Reaction

**A/N: Wow! Can you believe it? I'm finally updating! Here we go!**

* * *

**Choices**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

My dad's mouth opened. Then he closed it, then opened again, as if he were trying to speak, but then clamped his mouth shut.

"Dad?" I said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he finally said. "It's not like my family has decided that they're going to make me lose my sanity, by telling me a bunch of ridiculous stories."

Mom's eyes filled with tears and I realized that this was not the kind of reaction she had hoped to get.

"Dad, I promise you, it's true...I'm-I'm the American Dragon."

My dad looked at me angrily. "Look, I don't know what kind of trick you're playing on me, but I'd appreciate if you'd drop it. Dragons do not exist, magic isn't real, and my family isn't a big freak show!"

The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think. Seeing mom look at him hurtfully, and our serious expressions, he said doubtfully, "You're not serious...you can't be. I mean," he looked at us, voice breaking, "this isn't true. It isn't real."

"Dad," I said quietly. "We're sorry we kept it from you all these years...it's just...you know, you've always been kind of...freaked out, I guess, of anything you considered 'not normal'."

"Yeah," Haley said. "You're even scared of spiders. And guess what, Daddy? I'm a dragon too!"

Dad looked at us, hurt look clouding his features. "I can't believe you all," he muttered. "Putting our daughter up to this as well."

"No, son," Gramps said to Dad, speaking up for the first time, "they are telling the truth. I also am a dragon, although your wife isn't; it skipped her generation." Dad sat in subdued silence as Gramps told him of the Dark Dragon, the Huntsclan, and now Chang's rage against me, and how Rose and I must get to the Isle of Draco quickly for safety.

"Do you want proof?" I asked him when Gramps had finished.

"Jake-"began Mom, looking unsure about my intentions.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound off-hand, "seeing is believing." And with that, I morphed into dragon form.

My father looked at me in amazement, such a mixture of emotions I had never seen on anyone's face. He looked shocked, scared, utterly taken aback, surprised, and...angry? I morphed back into human form, and waited for my dad to speak...or faint...or yell...or scream...or do something.

But he did nothing. He sat there, emotions livid on his shocked face, and did nothing. Looking as if he were in a daze. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he spoke.

"You kept this from me all those years?" he addressed my mom in a hoarse whisper.

"Only for your own good," I stood up for her.

"My own good? Don't you think I might have wanted to know what my family was? What's really been going on with my son all these years? Do you think I like being left in the dark?" He got up and moved toward me. I flinched, thinking he was going to yell, but instead, he did the most unexpected thing.

He hugged me. Bringing me close to himself, he hugged and squeezed. Then he pulled away, hands on my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to support you in your...dragon...work, all these years. But now I can." He then turned to my mother. "I am," he said, speaking slowly, as if afraid he might say the wrong thing, "not happy about not knowing, but I say, let's forget the past and from now on, I'll be the most supportive dad and husband I can be to my two..." he paused for a moment, then said, "...special...kids."

Haley ran up and threw her arms around him. Soon we were all engaged in a big group hug, save for Gramps, Fu, and Rose, who were looking at us, happiness evident in their faces. I for one was amazed it had turned out so well. After a few moments, I broke away from the group and stood by Rose, taking her hand.

This was the way things should be.

* * *

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


	45. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, well, this is the epilogue, and so the last chapter. But 45 chapters, that's pretty good, if i do say so myself. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Choices**

**Epilogue**

Soon Rose and I were packing for Draco Island. "You know, Jake?" Rose said, smiling.

"What, baby?"

"Everything's going to be okay, isn't it?"

I grinned. "Well, heck yeah!"

Later that day, Trix and Spud dropped by to say good-bye. There were a few tears shed (mainly from Spud), and then it was time to leave.

As we said good-bye to Mom, Dad, and Haley, the four of us (meaning Gramps, Fu, Rose, and I) left for the enchanted elevator that would take us to our new temporary home.

As we stepped onto the island, I realized that Rose had been right. Everything was going to be okay. And even though I was being hunted down by several wackos, that wasn't even a problem. I had a Mom and Dad who loved me and would support me in whatever I did, two best friends that cared about me, a girlfriend that loved me for who I was, and a grandfather, who may have been harsh at times, but who really loved me.

Not to mention the entire magical community that was on my side.

Yeah, life was good.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, VERY short, I know, but it is an epilogue. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of the whole story. I'll be updating on Broomsticks next so don't miss it!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and have a great day, lol!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
